Of Princes and Paupers
by Austin B
Summary: Sequel to Of Friends and Lovers. Legolas and Lianna have endured many trials in their lives. But can they endure what the road ahead holds for them? Through assassinations and conspiracies, will they be able to hold on to each other?
1. Outlaws and Angels

A/N…Austin's Notes:  
  
This is the sequel to Of Friends and Lovers, the touching saga of an Elvish couple destined to be together. They have endured Legolas's bitter fianc's attempted murder and successful suicide, but can they endure what the road ahead holds for them?  
  
Of Princes and Paupers  
  
Chapter 1 - Outlaws and Angels  
"Journeying"  
  
When we last saw our couple, they were riding off into the rising sun, toward Mirkwood, and their life together.  
  
Now, Lianna had never been out of Rivendell. So you must understand her fear and apprehension for the upcoming journey. Their first day out, she bombarded Legolas with fearful questions. He always laughed and gave her the light side of the answer.

Such as, "Will we see any of those spiders you told me about?" "Unlikely. If we keep to the trail, and stay quiet, they won't even know we're there." He half-lied.  
  
Lianna sensed something amiss in his voice, but she trusted him with her life, so she shrugged it off. They rode that first day across the plains, stopping when needed. But as the sun climbed higher, and eventually began dropping in the blue sky, Lianna felt an urgency reflected in Legolas's voice when he said, "A week, at least." In answer to her question about the length of their journey.  
  
He wanted to get home. After an ordeal such as theirs, Legolas wanted to walk through the woods of his home, see his father's face, and sleep in his own bed. Everything would be perfect. He spent a lot of time thinking, fantasizing, about how it would be. Lianna would call him, say something, and he would not respond.

"Legolas?" She'd ask, innocently, only to find him staring off into space. At first, she did not disturb him, and left him to his thoughts. But as this occurrence became more frequent, she'd tap him lightly or speak loudly to snap him out of his daze.  
  
"Forgive me, mellamin, if I have been distant." He apologized one day, after she broke him from his trance. "I just have a lot to think about." "I know." She replied with an understanding smile.  
  
Their relationship had progressed significantly in their short journey thus far. The strong bond of friendship they had made a strong foundation for the deeper emotions they now shared. Lianna knew him. So well, in fact, that in his yearning for home, he had to say not a word, and she knew what he was thinking. And further, she knew what he was feeling, so knowing how to comfort him.  
  
They were riding their last day on the plain. Legolas predicted they'd reach the Forest Gate before the day was out. Lianna had been unusually deep in thought. Suddenly, she asked, "Do you realize, Legolas, that we are outlaws from Rivendell?"

The abruptness of the question took him off guard, and it was a moment before he answered, "Aye, this I know." "Do you think we could ever go back?" Legolas sighed, "I doubt it. But there is a chance that Lord Elrond will convince his people to accept us again."  
  
Lianna scrunched her face. This answer did not give her much hope, as she had wanted. Another thought crossed her mind, and she asked again, "Do you realize that an Elf is dead because of me?" At this, Legolas stopped his horse, and looked to Lianna, whose face was pale and grievous. He tilted her downcast chin up with his finger.  
  
"Not because of you, mellamin. You did nothing wrong. You just followed your heart. It was I who made the mistake. I never should have acted so impulsively with you that night. No matter how much I love you, I am an honorable Elf, and should act as such…should keep my promises."

Legolas looked away, ashamed as the memory came upon him. Lianna placed a hand on his arm, and he looked to her. "It is in the past. I regret the fate that has befallen those affected by our love, but I do not regret what has come out of it…us."  
  
He smiled at the truth in her words, and they continued riding.  
  
Just as Legolas had predicted, the Forest Gate came into view as they came over a rising slope. Mirkwood Forest darkened the horizon, and twilight began to set. The image captured Lianna, yet disheartened her. The forest held a foreboding, an evil to it. Legolas, seeing her apprehension, took the chance to tease her.   
  
"Evils lurk in the forest of late. Horrible beasts that drag you to their lairs and suck out your insides through your nose." He said in a dark tone, making ghastly movements with his hands, as monsters would. Lianna gasped at the seriousness of his face, believing for a moment, but glowered at him as she saw the familiar flicker of laughter dance behind his eyes.   
  
She swung her hand at the back of his head and cuffed him, sending his blonde hair flying. He stuck his bottom lip out at her, furrowing his brow as he smoothed his locks with a slender hand. They laughed as they made their way down the slope toward home, unknowing the peril that lay between them and their desired destination.  
  
------  
  
The glow of the fire cast a divine glow upon Legolas's creamy skin. They had made camp just outside the forest gate, underneath a large oak that seemed to have forgotten it was supposed to grow in the forest just a few yards behind it.

Lianna admired Legolas's sleeping form from her sitting place, across the fire from him, leaned up against the tree. Since their departure from Rivendell, both had been caught up in their own thoughts. Which meant that they hadn't gotten much time to just bask in the cocoon of glory and warmth their love created around them.  
  
Lianna thought how lucky she was. What she had done to deserve him was beyond her. But one thing she did know was that he had been sent to save her. He was an angel. Without him, she would never have been truly happy. He was the only one for her.

With that thought on her mind, and a smile on her lips, she rose silently. She made her way around the fire to crouch next to him. His blue eyes, clouded with sleep, stared into the night. Lianna sighed, and wriggled underneath into his arms, wrapping her own around his warm body.  
  
"Why hello there." He said, looking down to the Elf twisting about in his arms. She looked into his clear blue eyes, sparkling in the firelight. "Hello." She said with a smile. Legolas leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly. "A min mella lle. Quel du. (I love you. Goodnight.)" She whispered as she settled into his body. "Quel kaima, melethen. (Sleep well, my love.)"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…Austin's Notes:  
  
Thus ends the first chapter. This sequel was really hard to get started. Please review or email me with ideas of what you'd like to see happen. Feel free to include quotes, events, complete conversations, etc…

P.S. Did Elves believe in angels?  
  
-Austin B. -


	2. Mirkwood

A/N…  
  
Thanks to **Michelleb102** for this story's first review. Yes, there are so many ways I could pull this story, and I've pondered long and hard on what direction their relationship should go. I hope you approve!  
  
**LunarianPrincess** - Aw. Thanks a bundle! I really hope this sequel lives up to its predecessor. And you know, I just realized that you are the author of Horizon's Song. I love that story! P.S, you design clothes, too?? OMG we'd get along soooo good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 - Mirkwood  
"The Peril Between"  
  
They had gotten off to an early start the next morning, and immediately upon entering the forest, Lianna felt a palpable heaviness in the air. Foreboding, and almost evil. It was such a beautiful morning, Lianna thought it a shame to waste it under the shadows of the trees' boughs. But, Legolas did not seem to mind. He seemed rather happy, as a matter of fact.  
  
Just the feel of the trees around him and the promise that they held hidden deep in them made him cheerful. Lianna wished the same could be said for her.  
  
Legolas was chatting away that evening, and Lianna was doing her best to listen. But she could not help her thoughts from drifting to the woods on either side of them. She asked herself questions like, 'What lies past that tree?' and 'I wonder if anything is watching us.' Of course, none of these questions were answered, and to Lianna, the wondering was almost as bad as if an army of orcs suddenly jumped out to meet them.  
  
They stopped to make camp at twilight. Tying their horses reins loosely to a nearby tree, Legolas chanced making a fire. Part of what he had told her was true. There were evils in this forest, and depending on their depth in the woods, a fire could either attract troubles or repel them. Thankfully, this night, they were near enough to the border that a fire would not invite problems.  
  
They had eaten and were sitting closely together around the fire in a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Lianna might ask a question, and Legolas would answer it, but say no more. One of Lianna's innocent inquiries sparked something much larger in Legolas's mind. It went like this.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked, forgetting he hadn't heard the debate she held in her own thoughts.  
  
"Know what?" He asked detachedly, staring into the fire.  
  
"When you have found the right one."  
  
"I don't know. I guess you just know. You just feel it."  
  
"Have you ever felt it?" She asked after a pause, as if deciding whether the question was a good idea.  
  
"I am." He replied simply, and looked down, deep into her eyes. Her heart fluttered, and she reached up to touch his face.  
  
But suddenly, the horses whinnied loudly. Lianna and Legolas jerked their heads simultaneously, only to see their horses pull the reins from the tree branch and go galloping off into the forest.   
  
Legolas sprung up and was about to go after them when Lianna cried out.   
  
"No! Don't leave me here alone!" Legolas looked to her, then to the direction their horses ran, then to her again. He didn't want her to go with him, she knew that. But she could not stay alone in the dreadfully silent forest.   
  
"Fine!" He reached down and pulled her up, sprinting off around the trees with a bewildered looking Lianna in tow.  
  
Lianna did not move quite as well in the forest as Legolas did, and unfortunately, stumbled on some tree roots. Her groan as she fell face first onto the forest floor made Legolas stop and rush back to her.   
  
"Are you alright, love?"   
  
With a frustrated sigh, she replied, "Yes, yes I'm fine. Damn trees."   
  
"Hush! Don't say such things!" Lianna was about to ask why, when Legolas pulled her up beside him.   
  
"Maethoren. (My champion.)" She said wryly. Through the darkness, she saw him smile.  
  
"Come now, a bit slower, we must find our horses." He said, and gently guided her through the trees.   
  
"How far have they gone off?" Lianna asked, when they had walked some time.   
  
"Apparently something frightened them terribly." Legolas replied, causing a rise of dread in Lianna's stomach. He felt her tense under his hold, and Legolas chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lianna was about to say something witty when they heard the unmistakable sound of twigs snapping behind them.  
  
They whirled around, in the darkness throwing off Lianna's balance, and nearly sent her tumbling face first to the forest floor again. But thankfully, Legolas's hold on her was strong, and he held her up.   
  
When Legolas deemed the sound must have been made by a deer or other wood creature, they resumed their search. They had only walked a few wary steps when the sound was heard again, this time much closer, and to their right.  
  
Lianna drew a shaky breath, as she and Legolas stood there, watching. Waiting.   
  
"Legolas." Lianna whimpered, fear evident in her quaking voice.   
  
"Shh. Don't be such an elfling." He whispered back, though at the same time pulling her closer to his side.  
  
Once again, he reassured her that it must be a deer, though he himself was not too sure anymore. Thankfully, he masked his uncertainty well, and Lianna was comforted in his seeming confidence.  
  
As they turned around to resume their search once again, they saw a dark figure pass before them. Lianna gasped and jumped back, but Legolas darted out, quick as lightning and seized the thing.   
  
"It's okay, Lianna. It's your horse." She breathed a sigh of relief, but jumped again as she saw Legolas's horse trot up to her left.   
  
"There you are." Lianna whispered in the horse's ear, gently stroking its neck.  
  
Legolas led the horse back to their camp, and Lianna followed behind him, leading a horse as well. But, as the red glow of their fire came into view, Legolas's eyes were mysteriously drawn to the ground in front of him. There, was a footprint.  
  
Too large for Lianna's. Too large for his, even. It was also very deep, indicating the immensity of the maker. He paused a moment, and heard Lianna ask from behind him,   
  
"As man? (What is it?)"   
  
"Nothing." Legolas said shortly and continued into camp. He had agreed with himself that Lianna had stepped in his track, therefore widening and deepening it. Yes, that seemed like a reasonable enough explanation. But still, in the back of his mind, a nagging doubt lingered.  
  
It was forgotten for the moment, however, when they reached camp. Legolas tied their horses more tightly this time, and rested his back against a near tree, hands held behind his head. He watched intently as Lianna stoked the fire, placing pieces of felled trees they gathered gingerly on the blaze.   
  
He had been watching her for quite some time. As she bustled about, laying out her blankets, gathering nearby brush, his gaze never left her. It amazed him how he could have been so close to her for all those years and missed out on this feeling.   
  
He had loved her since he knew her, and it had only grown. But a different kind of love, since he had long accepted their friendship was all that would be. That love and bond of friendship, like a mask, hid the deep rested the feelings he had always harbored for her, even if he did not realize it.   
  
When their ordeal came about, he and Katarina's engagement, and Lianna's revelation of her true feelings, he could not help but feel a bit triumphant. He had won the love of the only elleth he'd ever wanted to be with. The mask did not have to be kept any longer. He could realize his feelings for her again, and this time, they would be returned.  
  
Those thoughts were what was behind the strange look he held in his blue eyes that night, as he watched his lover go about her business. Taking in her grace, elegance, and beauty. How could he ever want more? He never wanted it to end. And so, he broke the silence. Out of nowhere it seemed, he asked,   
  
"Gevedithal nin anuir? (Will you marry me?)"   
  
Lianna straightened up, her head snapped to him, as she dropped her current chore. She seemed shocked at first, as her jaw had hung open, but she closed it, and cast her gaze to the ground. Kneeling beside him, she asked   
  
"You're sure?" As if he'd say he wasn't.   
  
"Of course, mellamin. I love you more than an immortal lifetime of words or actions could possibly express. I never want to be without you." The thought of life without her brought tears to his crystal eyes, and Lianna placed her hands on his face, kissing his lips softly.   
  
"Then you will never have to be."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N awww… It took me forever to update. Well, six days. To me, who usually updates every day, that is forever. But, I'm afraid that will be the trend for this story. I'm writing it as I go along, whereas my other stories I was a few chapters ahead of my updates.  
  
Am I taking this in the right direction? I'm always open to suggestions of any kind.   
  
Til next time, I'm Austin B. 


	3. A Capture

Chapter 3 - A Capture  
  
The next morning dawned happy and bright. Lianna opened her eyes to find Legolas's crystal blues memorizing her face. "Maer erin. (Good morning.)" She whispered to him. He smiled and rose to warm some breakfast.  
  
After a comfortably silent breakfast, Lianna watched Legolas pack up some things. With no warning at all, she stood quietly and threw her arms around the back of his neck, kissing behind his ear. He turned under her arms and looked with confusion in her eyes.   
  
"What was that for?"   
  
Smiling sweetly, she replied, "Do I need a reason to lavish my fiancé with affection?"   
  
"I suppose not." He growled into her ear as he sent fiery kisses down her neck.  
  
With a giggle, Lianna pushed him away, "We must be off." She teased and headed for her horse.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She heard Legolas say as he came up behind her and spun her quickly around. She'd have fallen over if he hadn't encircled her with his strong arms and captured her lips under his. Again, Lianna pushed him away. But this time, a mischievous glint shone in her eyes, and with a hand on his chest, she pinned him to a nearby tree. She touched her lips to his, then quickly pulled away. Legolas emitted a low growl and pulled her closer. Lianna giggled and finally gave in, letting her body relax into his.   
  
She did not allow him the satisfaction very long. She sprung away and pranced about the doused fire like an excited child. Legolas laughed at how silly she looked and leapt after her. He chased after her for a while as she dashed behind trees and around the skittish horses. But, her agility was no match for Legolas's speed. He soon grew tired of humoring her and caught hold of her arm, slowing her enough that he managed to get a strong arm firmly around her waist.  
  
She squealed amidst giggles within his grasp. And somewhere in the confusion of her struggle, his lips found hers. Immediately upon that touch, Lianna ceased all thoughts of trying to break free from him. Her arms wrapped about his neck, pulling him closer.   
  
Legolas smiled impishly into the kiss, and Lianna was about to pull away and ask just what was so darn funny, when Legolas beat her to it. He drew quickly away and sprang nimbly onto his horse, saying, "We really must be going."   
  
And he laughed heartily at the expression of annoyance on her face. She narrowed her eyes at him, but realized he was right, and climbed upon her horse as well.   
  
But, every now and again, as they made their way deeper into the forest, Lianna would say something particularly provocative, or shoot him a glance that suggested more than the casual observer would guess. At this, Legolas growled deeply in frustration, as he could not stop their journey and take the full time in which was needed to fulfill the thoughts she had sparked in his mind.  
  
So their game continued late into the afternoon. Legolas decided to return the favor, and made a few remarkably seductive remarks of his own. Lianna simply shot him a look of bewilderment, with a tint of lust glittering deep in her eyes.  
  
This image of her played in Legolas's mind as the night began to set. They finally stopped to make camp. Lianna had observed the sky was no longer visible. The canopy had become too dense.  
  
He did not allow her to build a fire, which she seemed eager to do. The night was very final, and whole. Lianna could not have seen her hand in front of her face. Luckily, Legolas had set up blankets and such as she was pining over the loss of fire. She followed his voice to his blankets, and climbed into them, with a sudden urgent need for comfort.  
  
A sudden weariness came over the both of them, as they lay silently in the absolute darkness. To Lianna it was unnerving and frightening. Had it not been for his warm, secure arms around her, Lianna would've been scared out of her wits. She did not like this forest at all. The dark of it was dank and stuffy, and wholly unpleasant. It was a while after she felt Legolas's body relax with sleep before she could do the same.  
  
But to Legolas, the dark silence was peaceful and serene. He had the trees around him. The trees of his beloved home. And he had his elleth in his arms. The elleth he loved, and she would never leave his side. Not if it were up to him, anyway. Which it clearly was not, as he woke in the slightly lighter morning and did not feel her in his arms.  
  
"Lianna?" He called, but only the silence of the forest replied. Immediate panic caught his breath, and he jumped up. "Lianna!" He called again, and walked a few steps toward the forest, but stopped short as a sudden sound came to his ears.  
  
From far and deep in the woods its seemed, a muffled cry was heard. Instantaneously, he sprinted off toward it, but in the darkness and his panic, direction was lost. He turned about, wondering where to go now.   
  
"Lianna!" He called, louder this time. Barely had the cry left his mouth than did he hear her voice, closer and clearer yelling back  
  
"Legolas!" Again, he sprinted in the direction from which it came, expertly dodging trees and roots. Until he came to a small clearing. From an aperture in the canopy, the sun shone in. It lit the clearing, and Legolas saw her. She was draped over the shoulder of a large and mean looking Elf. He was carrying her off into the woods away from Legolas.   
  
In desperation and fear, Legolas tore after the Elf. Only when he reached him and shouted, "Stop!" did he realized he had left all his weapons at their camp. The Elf turned around as quickly as he could without flinging Lianna off his shoulder. Upon seeing the desperate looking Legolas in front of him, the Elf laughed. His ugly lip twisted and a glint of evil pleasure flicked through his eyes.  
  
"Ah, just the Elf I wanted to see."  
  
The Elf's laugh was quelled when he saw the angry fire ignite in Legolas's eyes "Release my fiancé." At this, the Elf too became angry.  
  
"Your fiancé? Oh, you've gone too far. I won't let you be happy. You wouldn't let her be happy!" He ranted, and slung Lianna to the ground, freeing his arms to draw the sword that hung on his belt.  
  
Legolas's hand went to his side, as second nature, forgetting he had no weapon. The Elf laughed,   
  
"Now what will you do, my prince?"  
  
Legolas quickly weighed his options. The Elf could undoubtedly beat him in a test of force, due to his size (which was nearly double Legolas's). A sudden glint passed by the his crystal blue eyes, and the large Elf had no time to wonder on it.  
  
Legolas quickly flitted around the large Elf and kicked his rear with a snicker. This obviously enraged the Elf, and he lunged at his opponent with his sword. Legolas nimbly dodged it, and leapt onto a low tree branch. The large Elf was puzzled for a moment, until he heard Legolas's twinkling laugh from above him.  
  
Just as the Elf swung his sword at the branch, Legolas jumped, and the sword sliced the large branch from the trunk. Legolas landed near the base of the tree easily, but the same could not be said for the branch he previously stood on. It landed with a crack onto the large Elf's head, bringing him down with it to the forest floor.  
  
A string of curse words could be heard, and Legolas stepped on the blade of the sword that was still in the Elf's hand. Flicking it up with his foot, he caught the hilt and placed the point to the Elf's neck.   
  
"Move, and rest assured I will not spare you a second time." The Elf was silent, but he bared his teeth in anger, and his eyes blazed with wrath.  
  
Legolas turned his back to the Elf, which would later prove a very grand mistake on his part. He knelt beside Lianna's unconscious form, and brushed the hair from her eyes. They were closed, a sure sign that her unconsciousness was not of her own will.  
  
"Lianna?" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her brow. She flinched, as if it hurt her, and she shrank away. "It's okay, it's okay." He reassured her, and she opened her eyes. A visible flood of relief passed over the fear on her face, and she buried her face in Legolas's tunic.  
  
"Oh Legolas! I was just walking to the horses to pet them, I didn't even see him and…" She trailed off into tears as he stroked her hair and whispered soothing things in her ear.  
  
She pulled away, "Please, let's go." He nodded, and was about to move to help her up, when he felt her grip tighten on him and heard her gasp. Looking into her face, he saw her gaze behind him, with absolute terror behind her eyes. He had no time to react. He knew what it was, but he was not prepared for what he felt next.  
  
What sounded and felt like a tree branch fell hard across the back of his head, sending him instantly into black oblivion, crumpling to the forest floor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N … Reviews!  
  
Austin B. 


	4. Only Just Begun

Chapter 4 - Only Just Begun  
"Revenge?"  
  
When Legolas woke, he opened his eyes. Nothing greeted him. Absolute nothingness. That was when he realized a piece of cloth was tied over his eyes. The events of that morning rushed him, and a pain seared the back of his head. His hands were bound behind his back, and his ankles tied. He leaned his shoulder against a cold wall of stone. A cave, he guessed.  
  
Lianna's whimpers reached Legolas's ears and his heart immediately ached. Just after that feeling, though, an intense fury coursed his veins.  
  
He attempted to push the blindfold from his eyes by rubbing against the cave wall, but felt a large Elven shoe contact his side, not so softly. He held back the yelp that threatened to burst from him; he'd not give their captor the satisfaction.  
  
"Don't think you can escape, my prince. I have your lovely fiancé right here with me, too. You try anything, and she will be dead, I promise you that."  
  
"What do you want with us?" He asked angrily, only to be answered with another swift kick to the side.  
  
"STOP!" Lianna shouted, from somewhere across the cave. Legolas heard their captor take a few long strides to her. What he did to her was unknown to him, only that it must've been terrible, for a long yowl of pain came from her sweet voice. He then heard the Elf's gruff voice say,   
  
"Stop, my dear? No, no, we've only just begun." Then, a sick cackle was heard, and resounded on the walls of the cave.  
  
Legolas thought he could take no more of this. His love was being hurt, and he was powerless to stop it. 'How could I have run off without my weapons?' He silently chided himself. 'None of this would ever have happened.'  
  
They did not eat that day. Though they smelled something being cooked over the fire the Elf had made in the middle of the cave. Not long after, the blaze died down a bit, and the captives heard the Elf muttering something.   
  
"Yes, darling. Don't worry sweetie, I'll make them pay. I loved you. You may not have known, but I loved you. I loved your mother, too. What happened wasn't my fault. I tried to tell you it wasn't. But you wouldn't listen…you just…wouldn't…listen."  
  
The Elf sobbed out the last few words and wept quietly for a few minutes until he regained his composure and continued angrily,  
  
"It was not my fault!" His voice lowered, "Don't worry. I'll make it up to you. I'll finish what you started, my baby girl. I was so proud of you for what you did…for what you tried to do. I'll finish it, don't you worry…I'll finish it…but not yet."  
  
The Elf looked from Lianna to Legolas, on opposite sides of the cave. The malevolence in his eyes was disturbing. It was a good thing Lianna couldn't see it, she'd have broken down. She was already scared out of her wits.  
  
Why couldn't everyone just leave them alone? Why couldn't she live a peaceful and happy life? Her questions were answered. The Elf spoke to them.  
  
"You know, you brought this on yourselves. If you hadn't been so selfish. If you had thought about Kat's feelings instead of just your own."  
  
Lianna and Legolas perked up. 'Did he just say Kat? As in Katarina?' They both thought.  
  
The Elf continued, directing his speech toward Legolas, "I didn't even know about you until a few days before you two disappeared. She was ashamed of me. She didn't want you to meet me." He stopped and laughed. It was a sad laugh, reminiscent, and a little insane.  
  
"She said, 'Please Belegorn, don't be mad at me, but I'm getting married.' That's just how she told me. Never called me Ada." Belegorn seemed to be speaking more to himself than to the others in the cave.  
  
He mumbled a bit more about Katarina's childhood, but his captives were too weary to try to listen. Suddenly, his voice rose, and both Elves jumped.   
  
"She had a chance at a happiness I could never give her. And then YOU had to ruin it!" He pointed his finger at Lianna, and though she could not see it, she could feel his malice directed at her. "Ú-beleg hy (cowardly dogs) running away, tail between your legs." Belegorn spat near the fire to emphasize his disgust with them.  
  
"You deserve no better than dogs." Belegorn sent a swift kick to Lianna's body. She yelped in surprise and pain. Legolas growled from across the cave, and Belegorn turned to him.   
  
"What will you do, almighty Prince?" He laughed again, differently this time. Sickening and maniacal. "The great warrior Prince rendered helpless by a single Elf!"   
  
He strode quickly to Legolas and lifted him to his feet in sudden movement. He was not on his feet long, however. Belegorn balled a giant fist and knocked Legolas in the stomach a few times, then once in the face that sent him flying against the cave wall, then crumpling to the floor. He spit blood from his mouth and gasped for air. Belegorn laughed, merrily it seemed.  
  
Having had his fill of violence and torture for the evening, Belegorn nestled himself in a corner and slept lightly, being sure to keep wary of his prisoners. Before long, though, Belegorn drifted into a deeper sleep. One plagued with evil dreams. Evil memories, rather, of the day everything fell apart, as it was bound to do.  
  
Dream  
  
Belegorn sat at his kitchen table, drinking the tea his wife, Esgalwen had just set there for him. She had been trying to persuade him to let Katarina become a maid in the palace.  
  
"She is but 15, Esgalwen. She is much too young to be taking on those responsibilities." Belegorn said harshly.  
  
Esgalwen attempted reasoning with him on her daughter's behalf, "Katarina is a very responsible elleth. She wants this so badly."  
  
"I am her father, and I do not want her exposed to those snooty royals."   
  
"Belegorn, do not scorn the Lords and Ladies of our city!" Esgalwen gasped.  
  
Belegorn's face reddened, and he stood with his mug of tea, only to throw it to the floor. It crashed into a million pieces, and Esgalwen yipped in surprise.  
  
"Do not order me, elleth! I am the ellon in this household; what I say will be done! And I will speak as I please!" He pointed a menacing finger at his wife's face as she cowered near the wall.  
  
But as he turned away, Esgalwen decided that she had put up with his behavior too long. He had been bitter and spiteful since their daughter's birth; since he had to share his wife's attention with another.  
  
"You may be the ellon of this household, but you would not know it if you were gone. I hold this place together. You need me, and I'd treat your elleth better if I were you, if you hope to keep her." Esgalwen felt better for standing up for herself, but immediately regretted her words, as Belegorn spun around to her, anger apparent in his eyes. She shrank back to the wall again, frightened.  
  
He did not speak, he could find no words to relay his anger. He simply yanked his wife from the corner by her wrists. From the force of his pull, she was sent crashing into the table, and knocked it on its side. Esgalwen was shocked at his behavior. He had never hurt her physically before.  
  
For the first time in their marriage, Esgalwen was really terrified of him. She had been disappointed, angry, and unsatisfied with their relationship, but never really scared like this.  
  
Belegorn straddled her stomach, letting his full weight sit upon her fragile chest. He then wrapped his strong hands around her small, porcelain neck and held tightly. Esgalwen's eyes widened, and filled with fearful tears.  
  
"Belegorn!" She managed to choke out, before her esophagus was completely crushed.   
  
"Never disrespect me again, elleth! I am the head of this house, you will do as I say and respect me!" He yelled into her white face as he squeezed and shook her by her delicate neck.  
  
In all of ten seconds, it was done. Esgalwen's eyes glazed over, and her body went limp. Her hands dropped from Belegorn's, and he felt her chest underneath him cease its struggle for air.  
  
Belegorn's anger slowly faded into disbelief. His knuckles, white from the strain of their task, uncurled themselves from the small elleth's neck.  
  
"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. "Esgalwen? Mellamin? Please!" Belegorn brushed the hair from his wife's pale face. He stroked her cheek as his pleas became louder, "Please, please!" He kept saying, as he gently shook her shoulders. Eventually, he gave up, and realized she was gone. He had killed her. Killed the elleth he loved.  
  
As he took her in his arms and wept, gently rocking back and forth, he called her name and professed his love and sorrow for his actions.  
  
At the door of her room, which opened up into the kitchen, a small elfling sat crouched, watching the display. She had wrapped her arms around her knees, and tiny, warm tears drizzled down her face. But she did not break into sobs, she was amazed.  
  
Her father had taken her mother's life. She would never be the same. Over time, she learned to laugh again, but the pain would always be there. The deep seeded emptiness; the anger. She hated her father for it, but desperately wanted him to love her, still.  
  
For she never had her father's love. Instead of hanging on to the one thing he had left, the one part of his wife he had left, Belegorn pushed Katarina away. She was the reason for their fight that evening. In his mind, she was the reason his wife was dead.  
  
End Dream  
  
The only good thing to come out of Legolas's punishment was that his blindfold was knocked from his eyes. And when he could bring himself to open his eyes, he saw Belegorn, obviously sleeping in the corner, twitching and mumbling every now and then, and Lianna across the low fire from him.  
  
Something had to be done, he knew as soon as he saw her. She had shrank back as far into the corner as physics would allow, and blood ran from a cut on her forehead and the corner of her mouth. Her pretty hair was ratted and mussed. Her fair face still stained with tears.  
  
Legolas carefully and quietly scooted past Belegorn's feet, stopping briefly to cut his bonds on one of Belegorn's stray arrows that lay near his bow. When he reached Lianna's side, she curled tighter into herself. But when he touched her cheek, ever so softly, she breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.  
  
He removed her blindfold and the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times before his figure in front of her came into focus. Lianna then threw her arms around him and kissed him wherever her lips could reach his skin.  
  
When he finally calmed her and unwound her arms from him, he took her hand and started leading her from the cave, keeping an eye on Belegorn's sleeping form.  
  
They came to the mouth, and looked out into the night. Neither had any idea where they were. Legolas was making up his mind on which way to go when he heard the looming voice from behind him.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Lianna and Legolas whirled quickly around to see Belegorn standing by the fire, holding a small dagger out to them.   
  
"Run." Legolas whispered to Lianna. She looked to him, confused if she had really just heard what she thought she had. "Run!" He said, louder this time. Lianna hesitated, and Belegorn took a step forward.  
  
His movement knocked her from her shock, and she sprinted away, oblivious to her direction, off into the night.  
  
Belegorn moved to chase her, and was quite disgruntled to find Legolas blocking his path. With a growl, Belegorn swung his heavy arms and knocked Legolas to the wall of the cave. But, not to be put off, Legolas quickly jumped back up and knocked the dagger from the Elf's hand with a kick.  
  
By this time, Lianna was quite a ways away. The sounds of a struggle echoing in the cave made her stop her frenzied running. She turned toward the cave and saw faint shadows dancing on the dim, gray cave walls. There was a fight. Lianna could not just leave him like that. She knew she could help him defeat their captor.  
  
So, she headed back to the cave. Legolas may be angry at her for returning from safety, but what else could she do? If he was killed, Belegorn would come after her. She'd wander around with no idea of her location, until she was either killed by an orc or other equally foul creature, or until Belegorn captured her and tortured her to death.  
  
She crouched near the mouth of the cave, peering in to see Belegorn standing over Legolas's downcast form. Legolas swung a leg quickly under his captor's feet, sending the large Elf crashing to the floor with a thud. Legolas jumped up and reached for Belegorn's sword.   
  
But the Elf was too quick, and had sliced at Legolas before he realized Belegorn was not as misconstrued as he previously thought. The sword cut into Legolas's tunic, and a line of blood seeped out. Belegorn kicked Legolas in the midsection while he was still shocked at his injury, sending the slender Elf pounding into the cave wall, and crumpling into a heap to the floor.  
  
Seeing this, Lianna became enraged. Without thinking her plan through to the end, she leapt forward, kicking the Elf once in the large stomach, and knocking his sword from his hand. Belegorn was taken aback by his new opponent's fury, and took a moment to gather his wits and stand on his feet. By this time, Lianna had gathered his sword and positioned herself for battle.  
  
She recalled all her lessons with Legolas over the years for this moment. This was what they were training for, though they hadn't known it. Belegorn saw the slender elleth crouched for action, holding his bulky war sword, and had to laugh. It was quite comical.  
  
The fire in her eyes was fanned by his laughter, and she curled her lip in anger. "Come, lhygion (son of snakes), fight me!" Belegorn's smile quickly left his face. His humor replaced with wrath once again.  
  
Though he had no weapon, he was confident he could overtake this small elleth. And it was that confidence that led to his downfall.  
  
Belegorn circled around her, and she mimicked his movement, staying across the cave from him until her chance came to strike. But Belegorn was too hasty, and he struck first. He sent a heedless punch her way, only to be blocked by the razor-sharp edge of her sword. He yelped in pain and held his bleeding arm to his body. Lianna smiled a deadly smile, and Belegorn snarled at her.   
  
He spun around and dipped low to the ground, sending a leg toward her feet to knock her down. She jumped over it, though, and struck out before he could come out of his spin. Her sword pierced the shoulder opposite his already hurt arm.  
  
Frustrated, Belegorn let out a maniacal battle cry and charged at her. Lianna dodged him, so as not to become cornered. Despite Belegorn's size, he was quite nimble. He faked Lianna, pretending to charge her to the right, drawing her attention to that side. He then charged her from the left, and succeeded in taking a strong hold of her wrist in which the sword was held.  
  
She gasped in pain at his grip, and her hold on the sword loosened, and it clanged to the cave floor. Belegorn smiled at her, and pushed her away so he could scoop up his sword. He spun around, only to be greeted by a flaming stick shoved in his face.  
  
His vision was temporarily blinded, and he shouted, dropping his sword to bring both his hands to his eyes, and falling to his knees.  
  
Lianna jumped on the chance, and nailed him over the head with the heavy stick. He fell onto his back, seemingly unconscious. Lianna dropped her stick and dove for his sword. She stood over him and held the weapon high above her head, pointing down, intending to drive it through his heart and end all this madness.  
  
But, as she drew the sword up, she looked at the Elf under her. And she saw him as he was centuries ago; a young, merry Elf full of life and love. She knew she should kill him now, she knew she should eliminate the threat. But she couldn't, not like this. It seemed somewhat cowardly; there was no honor in a victory like this. With a sigh of disgust at her softness, she let the sword fall to her side, and hung her head in shame.  
  
A half a second before it happened, she sensed it, but had no time to react. Belegorn's hand clasped around her ankle, and pulled her leg from under her. She fell onto her back, and Belegorn's form rose up to stand above her. He reached his greedy hands down to her neck, blood lust glinting in his fevered eyes.   
  
As his body came toward her, Lianna was in a panic. She was between his feet and he bent down to her. Her hand touched something cold on the floor. It was the sword that lay next to her. She picked it up quickly and rested the bottom of the hilt on the floor, pointing up to greet Belegorn's midsection as he impaled himself upon it.   
  
Belegorn saw her point the sword up to him, but he was already on his way down to her. His weight drew his body down the length of the sword, until he stopped upon the hilt, their faces much too near for Lianna's liking. Belegorn's face was aghast with shock and pain. His mouth gaped, and a drop of blood strung from his lip onto Lianna's face. His pupils turned misty, and he finally went limp.  
  
The stench of death filled the air, and Lianna felt as if she couldn't breathe. That may have had something to do with all of Belegorn's weight on top of her.  
  
Lianna gasped for air, and pushed his body off her. She immediately drew a shaky hand to her face to wipe the sticky blood from her cheek.  
  
She then stood, and looked upon her fallen enemy. She killed another Elf. A wave of disgust swept over her, but it was immediately followed by a rush of relief. It was over. She put an end to the misery, the pain, the madness, for everyone forever. She and Legolas could live in peace.  
  
'Oh, Legolas!' Lianna thought, as she remembered him.  
  
She crouched next to his still form and took his face in her hands.  
  
"Mellamin? Legolas? I did it. It's over, please wake up." Lianna cooed, stroking his blonde locks. He stirred under her ministrations, and before he was even fully awake, Lianna pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
Legolas's voice was muffled by Lianna's hair that he spoke through.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He is gone. I killed him."  
  
Legolas pulled away in disbelief, and looked upon her face. She looked somewhat wiser. Her eyes held an understanding that only the most difficult of conditions can bring.  
  
He felt pity for her, and the things she'd gone through because of him. But he also felt proud of her, for how strong she was for doing those things, and how much stronger she'd become because of it. Amidst this, a sudden thought came to his mind. So different from the rest, it made him smile.  
  
"I thought I told you to run."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Esgalwen - meaning 'hiding maiden'  
  
-Belegorn - meaning 'mighty tree'  
  
A/N that was a long-ass chapter. It explained some of Katarina's problems.  
  
**Michelleb102 **- thanks for your enthusiasm. Lol. I look forward to your reviews!  
**LunarianPrincess, TPfan333,** and **Vampire Feuer  
**  
And that Belegorn…wow. He seems pretty crazy, right? Yeah, he was messed up from the start. I don't know what happened to him in his childhood, but he had some issues. And, great father he was, he passed them on to his daughter.  
  
I know Elves are usually very tall, slender, and beautiful, but not this one. He was a little on the large side to begin with, and went into depression after his wife's murder. All those years his face and body were ravaged by draining emotions such as guilt, anger, and bitterness. That explains his un-Elvish characteristic ugliness, I think.  
  
Belegorn hated his daughter for causing his wife's death, but after Katarina's own death, he had a major shift of emotions. He felt guilty for shutting her out all those years, and wanted to do something for her. Killing the Elves who caused her pain. Yeah, that'll do it. That's a great way to make her happy. Murder. -rolls eyes-

Review!

-Austin B.  
-Hugs-


	5. Just Go

Short summary: Two Elves' lives are intertwined. They've overcome a jealous fiance, bitter, vengeful fiance's father, and everything in between.   
  
To reiterate…I own Lianna…that's it.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Just Go  
"Certainty and Doubt"  
  
Legolas dug a grave in a patch of dirt outside the cave for Belegorn's body. Though Lianna was exhausted, she insisted on helping. They said a few words of passing over his last resting place just as the sun was coming up.  
  
Lianna refused to stay in that stinking cave any longer, so Legolas sought out a place to rest and sleep their fears and weariness away.  
  
They finally rested on an outcropping of the cliff on which they now stood. There was grass and moss growing in the cracks on the floor, and Lianna lay her cheek against the greens. Legolas stood on a nearby rock, scouting their position, a silent sentinel. Lianna smiled as she saw him. 'Never weary when there are things to do.' She thought fondly.  
  
The sun shone on her back and warmed her, lulling her into sleep. But the horrors of the days previous were not gone from her. Images of the evil Elf haunted her. In the depths of the universe Lianna would never have thought it possible for an Elf, supposedly the most gracious and kind species in Middle Earth, to be so evil.  
  
While Lianna slept in silent torment, Legolas looked out over the land. Beautiful country, it was, but he could not fully appreciate it yet. He longed for his home. They were so close when they were taken. Now, he had no idea where they were, and it troubled him greatly. He had always been the provider, always had the answers. And now, he had none.  
  
The land below was a flat plain, with tall flowing grasses. To the North he saw mountaintops, and to the South, he saw mountaintops. His best guess would be that they were on the Misty Mountains. But where along it, he could not guess. Their next move should be to descend into the East, back toward Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas's musings were interrupted as he felt small hands snake under his arms and around his chest. His first instinct was to spin around and fight them, but he realized it was only Lianna.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping." He said.  
  
"He haunts my dreams." Lianna replied sadly.  
  
"In time, all things will heal." Legolas reassured her.  
  
Lianna ran her hand across his chest, and surprisingly, Legolas took a sharp breath of pain. Lianna quickly pulled away and walked around in front of him. The slash on his tunic was stiff with dried blood, and Lianna's touch had re-opened it, and now blood ran from it again. She gasped.  
  
"Why did you not tell me you were hurt?" She questioned, as she led him toward where she was sitting and sat him down.  
  
"There were more important things to do. And it was not that bad."  
  
"It looks pretty bad to me."   
  
Lianna removed his cloak and tunic. He grimaced with pain as he moved his arms to allow his tunic to be pulled over his head. Lianna sighed sadly at the sight of his bare chest. Once so flawless, it was now bruised and dirty, with an long, ugly slash in the middle.  
  
Lianna tore a strip of her own tunic and wiped the new blood away.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized, upon seeing the look on his face. After gathering a few grasses from the crevices that she thought would help, she had to continue her ministrations. Legolas studied her face as she toiled intently.  
  
"Thank you. For coming back." He said slowly, and Lianna looked up at him.  
  
She smiled. "As if I wouldn't. I couldn't leave you, not when I could help."  
  
Legolas took a hold of her wrists, stopping her work. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.   
  
"I love you so much." He mumbled, and Lianna was startled by what she saw in his eyes. It was passion in the purest, rawest form.   
  
"You risked your life for me." He whispered, their faces so close that Lianna felt his breath on her lips. She smiled.  
  
"You'd have done the same for me." Legolas released her wrists and placed his hands behind her head to draw her into another kiss. It was then that Lianna knew her own eyes reflected the simplest form of desire as well.  
  
"I'll always be there, no matter what. Even if my life is in danger, I'll never leave you." Lianna whispered back when she finally brought herself to draw away from his lips. Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead lightly. Lianna placed her hands on his, and looked into his face. The deepest feeling of contentment washed over her, and she found it hard to hold in the tears of joy she felt burning behind her eyes.  
  
"We will stay here for the night, and start down the mountains in the morning." Legolas informed her, as he struggled to his feet. Lianna jumped up to help him.  
  
"You should lie and rest. Heal as much as you can before the morning." As much as Legolas wanted to protest, he knew she was right. So, he sat again at the foot of a large boulder and watched as Lianna made a small fire. She then sat next to him, and they stared into the fire in silence until dropping off to sleep.  
  
-------  
  
Lianna came to the next morning and saw her small fire, left untended, had long since burned out. She sat up and looked around for Legolas, but did not see him. She stood and stretched languorously before walking to the edge of the shelf.  
  
'Where in Middle Earth is that Elf?' She wondered. Looking around once more, she saw him, his back resting against a large boulder, facing away from her. Lianna smiled upon seeing him lost in thought, looking over the land and to the horizon. She began walking to him, but her smile faded as she noted the forlorn look on his face.  
  
"Legolas?" She questioned, when she had stood next to him, and he had not recognized her presence. He slowly turned his head to her and managed a weak smile.  
  
"What is wrong, mellamin?" She asked as she sat next to him. He sighed before beginning.  
  
"I've been thinking. I can't help but ask why all these things keep happening to us. Maybe fate is trying to tell us something. That this isn't meant to be." Legolas stared at his feet, as if ashamed for thinking such things.  
  
Lianna was a bit shocked at what he'd just said. A hint of anger was behind her words as she said, "If it was not meant to be, you would have married Katarina. Elrond would not have let me go, and Belegorn would have killed you."  
  
Legolas's eyes did not move from the ground, and Lianna sighed. She continued softly.  
  
"Fate does not miss. If it wanted to tell us something, it would have gotten through, and things would not have gone this far. Your skepticism is not unexpected, but still it hurts me to think you second guess our love. If you do not wish to be with me, make your decision now, and I will return to Rivendell and accept a quick death. Because without you, I would die of slow grief anyway."   
  
Legolas looked up at her in surprise and said quickly, "No, no! I could not stand to be without you. That is not what I meant at all. I am sorry, please do not be angry with me. I am just scared what my father will think."  
  
"If you really love me, it should not matter." Lianna stared deep into his eyes, driving the point straight to his heart. She smiled then, and continued lightly, with mock smugness in her voice.  
  
"But don't fret, I'm charming enough, I'm sure I will win him over anyway." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. Like how you won over Silcawen the night you tried to get into the palace?"  
  
Lianna laughed a vigorous and hearty laugh, "I can't believe you remember that! True, she saw right through me, but in the end I did get in!"  
  
"Yeah, after you snuck through my window!"  
  
The Elves laughed at their old memories for a while, before deciding it was time to get started. Lianna inspected Legolas's wound again, and found with delight that it was healing wonderfully.  
  
They plucked some roots that were safe to eat, though not very tasty or filling, before beginning their long descent.  
  
Lianna looked pessimistically over the edge of the shelf. "What do we do? Where do we start?"  
  
Legolas joined her and said, looking down the mountain to the small trees below, "Just go."  
  
With that, he began climbing down the rocky mountainside. It was slow going, as Lianna was not as graceful with the angle of the mountain and the large, sometimes unsteady rocks.  
  
They had climbed all day and well into the night when Lianna finally spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, Sire I-Never-Tire-Expert-Rock-Climber, but I am getting terribly exhausted."  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I guess I'm just a bit eager to get home."  
  
"Well, we can't make it all the way to Mirkwood tonight, so I suggest we stop to rest."  
  
"Right, of course. We haven't eaten anything but these dreadful roots all day, either."  
  
They stopped at a shelf similar to the one on their first night, only much smaller. There were no mosses or any sort of green living thing. Just rock. Grey rock. As they'd seen all day.  
  
It disheartened Lianna, and she attempted to see the bottom of the mountain, but the dark hindered even her Elven eyes.  
  
"How much longer, do you think?" She asked Legolas, as she lay down next to him on the cold stone. He wrapped his arms around her, both seeking and giving comfort as he replied.  
  
"A few more days at the pace we went today. But I don't believe you're up for such a climb, so it may take longer."  
  
"I can take it. I just want to get off this mountain. The rock is so cold and unforgiving. I would prefer the dark forest of Mirkwood to this…" She was about to find something horrible to say about the mountain, but she realized her mistake. She had insulted his home. He was silent, and that was even worse than if he would have reprimanded her for it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" She was cut off.  
  
"No, it's fine." He said shortly.  
  
His arms around her, which had been so reassuring and warm were now distant and unfeeling. Guilt swept over her, followed by anger. She sat up.  
  
"Why should I apologize if I do not find that forest as lovely as you? I just grew up somewhere different, I am not used to it."  
  
She heard him sigh. "You do not have to apologize. I just miss and I love it so much, I get defensive when someone does not feel the same way. Everything I have ever known and loved - before you - is in that forest. And I think once you see the city, and the safe woods around it, you may think otherwise. Mirkwood is a big place; it's not all like the dark, scary borders."  
  
Lianna lay back into his arms, and nuzzled into his warm body.   
  
------  
  
Their journey down the mountain lasted another few days, their pace exceeding even that of the first day. Lianna lived up to her statement that she could handle it.   
  
On the day they stepped once again onto green grass, their spirits lifted considerably. Legolas's wound was healed, and they saw the dark of Mirkwood forest on the horizon. They were almost home…again.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N so they're off the misty mountains and going across the plains to Mirkwood Forest's borders again. Lianna is reeeeally hesitant to go through that again. She is terrified of that forest.   
  
And doesn't Legolas seem a bit wishy-washy? Like, he loves her, but he's not sure if they are meant to be. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep, maybe he lost too much blood, but he was thinking too much. And all it took was a few words from Lianna to reassure him.  
  
Michelle - WHAT? Sorry for Belegorn? The guy killed his wife! Actually, I do see your point. You're a very compassionate person, you know that?  
  
LunarianPrincess, TPfan333, Vampire Feuer, childofgod-4ever

L.Terranova - Wow! Love, love, love, right back atcha!! Thanks oodles for the suggestion and I really do like it! Continue to review, pleeease! ;)  
  
When I read something good, or see a good movie, I write extra little paragraphs of my own about the story line. (My literary mind works absolutely ALL the time. Non-stop 24/7.) So, if you are like me and you have any ideas, any extra paragraphs for my story, please send them! Email me at austy(underscore)lou(at)hotmail.com  
  
Your ideas are much appreciated!  
  
Even if you just wanna say Hi, please review!  
  
One last note, about this flaming thing. I'm none too fond of it as a rule, but I just can't help but laugh when I get one. Because it's just so out of place. Here I have all these people (as I've mentioned above) praising my work and saying how much they like it, and then there's this crude insult. I find it rather comical, but that's just me.  
  
-Austin B. ; )


	6. Welcome

**ChildofGod-4ever** - Um, OF COURSE I want you to keep reviewing! Lol like duh! About your problem…everyone is different, but when I have a hard time, (I can't believe I'm saying this) I take a break from reading fan fiction of other ppl's. I don't know why, but reading fic all the time totally kills my inspiration. And throughout the day, I just pick up little snip its of dialogue that I want to include, and I write my story around that. I don't know if that really helped any .. Lol… but I tried!

**Vampire Feuer** - The thing about Legolas is, the way I see him, I modeled his 'anger mechanism' after my father. He just gets real quiet and kind of gives me the cold shoulder. Ugh, that is the worst! I feel totally like crap. So, in a way, that's worse than him getting all huffy and red faced, you know? But thanks for the review!

**TPfan333** - : ) thanks bunches!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Welcome  
"A Doomed Meeting"  
  
They entered the forest in midday a few days after descending the mountain.. Before long, they came upon their old camp. There, their supplies and Legolas's weapons lay still untouched. They rejoiced at having some meat and lembas to eat again, instead of those terrible roots that had become sparse of late.  
  
Surprisingly to Lianna, the forest was not as wicked as she remembered. It may have been Belegorn's malice that infected the forest with such nastiness she felt on their first visit here. She shared these thought with Legolas, who seemed delighted at her change of heart toward his home.  
  
Their journey through the forest seemed to go by quicker than expected. Lianna didn't have to ask how long it would take for them to reach their destination. The closer they got, the more antsy and anxious he became.  
  
"How are you going to tell him?" Lianna asked Legolas one day, as they were walking. She did not have to specify who or what, he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"I don't know. He has never been that understanding of anything I do. And this…this is going to be hard for him to take."  
  
Lianna thought a moment. "You told me once that he never told you he loved you. I wonder how he'll accept this. Expecting Katarina to come, and he gets me, the Elf who is responsible for the deaths of her and her father." Lianna chuckled morbidly at the thought, "That'll be a shock to him."  
  
"No matter what he thinks, I will _always_ love you." Legolas smiled at her and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers as they walked.  
  
"But I feel I must prepare you for meeting him. He's not the most trusting Elf. I can't say what he'll do when I tell him the truth, but I'm sure it won't be pleasant. After he cools off, though, he'll be willing to talk."  
  
Lianna furrowed her brow, thinking of the unpleasant experience to come.  
  
Legolas stopped her and placed his hands on either side of her face. "It'll be fine, mellamin. We've made it through too much to be stopped now. You taught me that." She smiled and placed her hands upon his.  
  
"How far would you go for me?" She asked quietly, needing to be reassured after his questioning of their love on the mountain.  
  
"To the ends of Middle-Earth. Further even, and all the way back again. I'd catch the stars, I'd bottle the sea, I'd fight Sauron himself if I thought it'd catch your fancy. Anything I could do to make you happy, I'd do it."  
  
Lianna smiled. "I _am_ happy. I don't need the stars nor the sea. I don't need a hero. All I need is you. Plain old simple you. I've been happy since the moment you said you loved me. Some moments happier than others, granted, but…every second that I know I have your love is bliss."  
  
She was surprised to feel a hot tear dribble from her eyes and over Legolas's hand. He wiped it away and took her hand again, leading her toward his home. Toward their future.  
  
--------  
  
"King Thranduil, your highness. Your son approaches." A servant told the King as he stared out his window. The King waved a hand, and the servant bowed out. Thranduil sighed and made his way to greet his son.  
  
It had taken an immense amount of understanding on his part to accept his son's actions. The last messenger had arrived three weeks ago and told of Legolas's engagement. This alone was enough to make Thranduil's blood boil. His son agreeing to marry without his approval. But that was not all. Oh no, this elleth was a civilian. Thranduil always had dreams of his son marrying the Princess of a neighboring Elven village, and ruling an empire greater even than in his time.  
  
So, with thoughts of the years it would take to refine this pauper into Princess-material, Thranduil stepped into the sun and awaited his son and soon to be daughter.  
  
Legolas and Lianna, accompanied by a troop of guards that had met them a while back in the woods, stepped into the palace courtyard. A crowd had gathered upon hearing of their Prince and new Princess's long awaited return, and threw a large cheer as they saw their Prince's trademark blonder than blonde hair glittering in the sun.  
  
The elleth they saw walking next to him had an uncertain look on her face, only slightly lessened as she saw the elves' immense love and respect for the prince. Yes, the Prince. He was positively glowing. A large, sincere smile on his face, he carried himself proudly. Only the most open and perceptive could see the underlying apprehension in his eyes.   
  
Through the crowd, Legolas greeted and touched many of his Elves who held their hands out to him. Lianna was surprised to hear calls of 'Princess!' from the throng. They extended their hands to her, and touched the hem of her dress, seemingly enchanted.   
  
One Elf threw herself onto her knees as Lianna approached. She heard the old elleth muttering 'My Princess, my dear princess!' from the ground. Lianna crouched near her and touched her shoulder. The elleth looked up at her with kind, wise eyes.  
  
"Do not bow, my good Elf." The elleths rose, and Lianna took the other's hand in her own.  
  
"Thank you for welcoming me." Lianna said sincerely, and the old elleth kissed her hand, letting Lianna be gently pulled away by Legolas.  
  
Lianna was still moved and a little dazed by the old elleth's love as the couple approached Thranduil. She felt Legolas visibly tense at her side, and she looked to see a very stern looking Elf tower before them. His white robes and long bright hair gave him an aura of unreality. Lianna would've thought him absolutely heavenly, if it weren't for his eyes. Just like everything else about him, his eyes resembled Legolas's.   
  
Blue. So very blue. But a different sort. Legolas's were crystal and sparkling with life. This Elf's were steely and frigid. They looked hard upon Legolas and Lianna as they stopped before him. He smiled what seemed like a forced smile and embraced Legolas, but only as a formality.  
  
"My son, where are your horses?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
Legolas smiled and looked briefly to Lianna. "That is part of a long tale that I am much too weary to tell at the moment." Thranduil was less than pleased by this answer. But, he decided not to make a spectacle of it, as there was still a throng of Elves around listening to them.  
  
"Very well then. This must be your fiancé, Katarina! So nice to meet you." Thranduil directed his attention to Lianna, less than enthusiastically. The pair of Elves before him noticeably flinched at the mention of the name, and Thranduil looked questioningly on them.  
  
Lianna looked to Legolas to explain, but he just looked down at her with the most helpless and apologetic expression on his face.  
  
"Katarina dear, how do you like the forest? It is different from Rivendell I know, but holds a charm of its own, don't you think?" Thranduil attempted to make a bit of light conversation before letting them retire, as show for the Elves still present. But when Lianna simply looked back to Legolas and did not respond, he questioned. "Katarina? Legolas? What's wrong?"  
  
Legolas finally spoke quickly, in a hush, "Nothing's wrong, father. Let us talk inside."  
  
Lianna's jaw dropped. How could he let his father keep thinking she was Katarina? Just before Thranduil protested, Lianna jumped in.  
  
"Everything is wrong, King Thranduil. Your son cannot find the courage to tell you, but I am not as afraid of you as he is." She shot an angry and disgusted look toward Legolas before she continued.   
  
"My name is not Katarina. She is dead. I am Lianna, Legolas's best friend, I'm sure he's told you about me. And I am his fiancé." Lianna spared no volume of her voice in saying this, and every Elf in the audience gasped.  
  
Legolas looked exasperatedly at Lianna, in disbelief. Her gaze was still angry.  
  
"She is dead? But how?" Thranduil questioned.  
  
It was too late to take the conversation inside now, Legolas thought he'd just explain it all to everyone so he'd not have to go through it again.  
  
"When I asked Katarina to marry me, I didn't realize I still loved Lianna, and she loved me. When I found out, I could not deny my heart true love and happiness. But Katarina found out before I could straighten things out with her myself, and she went mad. She tried to kill Lianna, but stabbed me instead, nearly taking my life. Lianna went to talk to Katarina, and Katarina killed herself. They blamed the death on Lianna, and we had to flee or else she'd have been punished with death for a crime she did not commit."  
  
Legolas finished and looked shyly to his father for a reaction. Thranduil's jaw was dropped, and he blinked a few times before saying angrily.  
  
"You fled in shame!" His face reddened and his fists clamped at his sides.  
  
Legolas tried to reason with him before he completely lost it. "Lianna is innocent of the crime. Lord Elrond let us go himself, away from public eye. They'd never have understood."  
  
"No!" Thranduil boomed, making Lianna jump. "I cannot have this girl in my house. She is a felon and a fugitive."  
  
"Father, please listen-"  
  
"I will not accept her into this house!" With that, Thranduil turned on his heel and returned to the palace, leaving a disheartened Legolas and a very frightened Lianna behind. A moment of silence passed before the crowd of Elves erupted into whispers and chatters. Lianna could already imagine the gossip being thrown around about her.  
  
Maybe she was wrong to have blurted it out like that, in front of everyone. But she was definitely wrong to not have been as afraid of Thranduil as Legolas. She had no idea the chain of events she had just set in motion.  
  
Legolas finally thawed his limbs enough to lead Lianna inside to his room. There, he sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lianna whispered as she sat next to him.  
  
Legolas looked to her, and a tear streaked down his cheek. The despair in his eyes made her want to cry as well. The corners of his mouth twitched in fighting a smile, and he said with mock anger, "I thought you were supposed to charm him!"  
  
Lianna burst into an unexpected fit of laughter. She took him in her arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his forehead on her shoulder. She heard his laughter turn to sobs, and felt his warm tears through her tunic. Lianna stroked his fair hair and whispered soothing things in his ear through her own tears.   
  
When his cries had been subdued, she heard him say quietly, cryptically, and almost ashamed,  
  
"Welcome to Mirkwood."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N.. well, what do you think? I finally got their meeting with Thranduil out of the way. He's real mean in this story. He just doesn't accept anything Legolas does. They're two very different people…or Elves, rather. Thranduil is all about business and proper things, while Legolas follows his heart and searches for his own happiness.

I'm not sure if Elves punished criminals with death, but I'm just gonna say they do, kay?  
  
**L.Terranova** - did you see? I used your suggestion!  
  
Suggestions, as always. And review!!  
  
Austin B.


	7. Appeasing a King

Chapter 7 - Appeasing a King  
  
Thranduil did not speak to either of them for the next day. Legolas and Lianna had fallen asleep together on a tear soaked pillow. When she woke, she felt the intense desire for a long, hot bath. So, she disentangled herself from Legolas's arms and walked to the door. She stuck her head out, and luckily, she saw the washroom right across the hall.  
  
Looking both ways to be sure no one was coming, she tiptoed across and into the room. The air was warm, and steam rolled from under one curtain. Lianna carefully chose an unoccupied bathtub and stripped off her dirty traveling clothes. Saying a silent thank you to the Mirkwood Palace staff for continuously keeping all the tubs full, she lowered herself slowly into the steaming water.  
  
It felt as if all the bad experiences and evil deeds done to her just washed away. A lilac scent filled her senses, and she was nearly dizzy with delight. She thought she could easily spend all day just lounging there. But, a sudden and overwhelming urge to return to Legolas sprang upon her.  
  
So, she toweled off quickly and tiptoed back to her room. But, as she lay her hand on the doorknob, voices rang from inside, making her cease movement to hear better.  
  
"Son, your first fiance, I agreed to put up with. That was hard enough, she was a pauper! But now, this one? A pauper AND a murderer! Please do not ask me to harbor a criminal!"  
  
It was Thranduil, and he was none too happy. But, Legolas's voice met and surpassed his father's in anger and volume.  
  
"Father, she is innocent! If you are really so close minded that you cannot accept my love simply because she is not royalty, then I am ashamed to be your son."  
  
Lianna gasped softly outside the door. She could not imagine what Thranduil's reaction was. That was about the worst insult anyone could have said.  
  
Upon seeing his father's shocked and hurt expression, Legolas's eyes softened a bit, and he felt a pang of regret and guilt for his words. But, Thranduil's face hardened, and he put on the stoic mask that had Legolas inherited from him and spoke.  
  
"Take her back to Rivendell, or you shall not have my blessing for your marriage."  
  
Legolas's jaw dropped, and Thranduil simply turned on his heel toward the door.  
  
Lianna was so taken aback by the King's threat that she did not react when she heard him walk toward the door. Only when he opened it did she jump back. He stepped into the hall and glared at her before walking away.  
  
Frozen with fear, it took Lianna a moment before rushing into the room, to see Legolas standing in the same spot, unmoving. His jaw was still dropped, and his eyes were wide. Lianna read a million emotions in them.  
  
"He will not give us his blessing. I cannot marry you." Legolas whispered detachedly, almost to himself.  
  
"No, no you can!" Lianna took his shoulders and gave him a gentle shake, as if trying to snap him from his hopeless trance.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and said sadly, "I cannot. If I marry without my father's blessing, I forfeit Prince-hood. I would give up the throne…ruling my kingdom someday. I must take you back to Rivendell."  
  
"No, no, Legolas, please!" Lianna begged, her voice already wavering with tears threatening to break loose.  
  
Legolas cut her off, he could not stand to hear her beg him when he could not please her. The only way to make her stop begging was to be brutal. To make a clean break. He looked to her, and straightened up, looking very aloof and royal. The infamous stoic mask taking over his face. Lianna saw the walls being put up. It broke her heart to see him push her away like that.   
  
"I will depart with you for Rivendell in a few days."   
  
Lianna's jaw dropped. "And just what do you think will happen when we get back there? They'll string me up! They still think I killed Katarina, remember? Would you really send me off to my death? By 'justice' or otherwise?"  
  
By 'otherwise' Legolas knew she meant heartbreak, and he had to admit he had not thought of this consequence.   
  
He reasoned, "Elrond will surely have convinced his people of your innocence by now. I will send a messenger to be sure."  
  
With that, he brushed coldly past her but stopped by the door. He half turned to her, though she had her back to him and whispered, "I am sorry I can't make you happy."  
  
It seemed that lit a fire under her because she jumped and spun around, seemingly enraged, "I thought I told you all I needed was you! Do you really think I'm that shallow that I need to be Princess to be happy?" Lianna took several meaningful strides toward him and lowered her voice. "If it were up to me, I'd marry you without your father's blessing. Let the consequences that may come. At least we'd be together."  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment. "You don't know how much Mirkwood means to me. I live for the day I will become King, and rule these beautiful Elves. And my father…I want so much for him to understand. For him to be proud."  
  
Lianna had no response. Legolas left. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to analyze what had just happened. Legolas was giving up. After all they'd been through, he was giving up NOW? Lianna didn't understand why becoming King was such a big deal to him. All they had to do was get married, and they could live in the city as commoners.   
  
Unless, of course, Thranduil banished them as well. Which was, as much as she hated to admit the King's heartlessness, a very real possibility. In that case, they could just live in the forest.   
  
Wait, scratch that. There was no way she was living in that dark, creepy forest. They could live in Rivendell with her family. That was, if the people would have them back.  
  
None of her musings really mattered, however. Because Legolas was not going to renounce his inheritance. Becoming King and gaining his father's acceptance was more important to Legolas than she was, it seemed. She had no idea his issues with his father ran so deep. He'd never really talked to her about it in depth before.  
  
When she asked about his father, all he'd say was that they weren't close. And that he was a very hard Elf to get along with. One incident stuck out particularly well in her memory. Legolas was telling her of two specifically painful moments between he and his father.  
  
**------Flashback------**  
  
Lianna placed a hand on Legolas's knee, as he stared at his hands in his lap. She had just asked him about his father, and witnessed the pain flash before his eyes.   
  
"You don't have to tell me." Lianna said, as understandingly as she could, though she really did want to know. She wanted him to open up to her on this subject that he wouldn't open up to anyone else about.  
  
"No, I need to talk about it." He smiled weakly as he placed a hand over hers.  
  
**------Flashback (within a flashback)------**  
  
A very young Legolas, not 100 years, skidded around a corner of marble floors and crashed square into a century old decorative vase. He clapped a hand to his mouth and backed slowly away, intending to turn around and haul ass away from the scene of the crime. But when he turned, he came face to face, or face to chest rather, with his father.  
  
He yelped and stumbled a few steps backward.  
  
"Um…Ada…I was just…"  
  
"Valor, Legolas! Look what you've done! Can't you go one day without causing trouble? I swear you'll never grow up and be responsible!" Thranduil brushed past his son to inspect the million pieces of vase scattered on the floor. Legolas watched him through bleary eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Ada." He whispered.  
  
Thranduil did not look at his son as he raised his voice. "I don't want to hear it, Legolas! It's always 'I'm sorry for this' and 'I'm sorry for that' but you never learn!"  
  
Legolas choked back a sob, and turned on his heel, high tailing it out of his father's presence.  
  
**------Switch Flashback------**  
  
He looked about 400 (I'm guessing, around 17 in human years) as he walked briskly down the hallway toward his father's chambers. Dressed in traveling attire, with his sword on his hip and his bow and quiver on his back.  
  
A stoic expression on his face, he pushed the heavy oak doors open without even a knock. Thranduil was bent over a table of maps, and did not lift his head.  
  
"I'm leaving for the border, father." Legolas said coolly.   
  
Thranduil kept bent and said, just as coolly. "See you in a few weeks."  
  
Legolas cracked a disbelieving smile and scoffed, "That's all I get? 'See you in a few weeks?' How about 'Be careful, son' or even 'Good luck' would suffice." He raised his voice exasperatedly.  
  
Thranduil looked at his son incredulously and put his palms up toward the ceiling, as if shrugging and saying 'whatever.'   
  
"Good luck." He said insincerely and detachedly. Legolas just stared for a moment and turned on his heel.  
  
**------End Flashback(s)------**  
  
Lianna recalled these encounters as Legolas had relayed them to her. He was so sad when he told her of the uncaring distance between he and his father. Her heart ached for him. She couldn't imagine what it must be like, to strive for someone's acceptance only to be shot down your whole life. Legolas dedicated his whole existence to pleasing his father, until he met her.   
  
But now it seemed, Legolas thought he found a chance to gain his father's love, by bringing Lianna back to Rivendell. And he could not pass up that chance.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…I had a hard time thinking up memories of Thranduil being real mean to Legolas. That was the best I could do.  
  
**L.Terranova** - you must be the most excited reviewer I have…lol.. Thanks so much! Mucho amor right back atcha!  
  
**TPfan333** - thanks! In Whats My Name Again? Thranduil is a real nice Elf, but in The Hobbit, Tolkein described him as, I believe, untrusting.  
  
**nilimade** - lol thanks! 3 days is my 'as soon as Elvishly possible' lol : )  
  
-Austin B. 


	8. Corresponding

A/N… I could have had this chapter up sooner, but my brother was being an internet Nazi.  
  
Chapter 8 - Corresponding  
"A Letter From Rivendell"  
  
**_-Rivendell-_**  
  
The messenger arrived in Lord Elrond's chambers three days after he was sent.  
  
An elleth knocked gently and entered upon Lord Elrond's command. She spoke softly.  
  
"A messenger from Mirkwood is here, Milord." Elrond waved his hand, gesturing for him to be brought in.  
  
A moment later, an Elf clad in green and brown traveling attire entered. He bowed deeply and Elrond walked around his table to stand in front of him.  
  
"What news do you bring from Mirkwood, my good Elf?" Elrond asked.  
  
The messenger pulled a manila envelope from his pack and handed it to him. Elrond took it, and thanked and dismissed the messenger for the time being.  
  
He brought the letter to his desk and broke the pressed wax seal of Mirkwood. The letter read:  
  
_Lord Elrond,  
  
Lianna and I have arrived safely in Mirkwood, after some difficulties in the forest. But I write to you now not in cheer and relief. But in despair. You see, my father will not allow me his blessing to marry Lianna. So, I must escort her back to your fair city immediately. I must know before she can return, how is the situation there? Have you convinced your people of Lianna's innocence?   
  
I could not bear to return her only for her to be persecuted for a crime she is innocent of. I can only pray that once I leave her there, she will live a happy life, and forget about me. That is the only choice we have now.  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta (Until next we meet),  
Legolas  
_  
Elrond sighed and folded the letter. It saddened him to hear this bad news for his friend. He took out a piece of pale yellow paper and dipped his quill in a bottle of ink on his desk.  
  
_**-Mirkwood-**_  
  
The day after Legolas told Lianna he'd return her home, he wrote a letter and sent the messenger away to Rivendell for a report on the situation and feelings toward Lianna there. He tried not thinking about it too much. His actions were mechanical, as if he was watching someone else go through the day in his body.  
  
Eventually, he ran out of productive things to do, and ended up wandering the gardens. He plopped on a cool stone bench near a bubbling fountain. The fragrance and colors of the flowers all around him, the sun in the sky, it should've been a beautiful time. But a burden weighed heavily on his heart.  
  
There was nothing he wanted more than to marry Lianna and be with her for eternity. But he could NOT give up the throne. It was just something that seemed impossible to him. How could he abandon his people? His father?  
  
Speaking of…King Thranduil walked into the garden at that moment. Legolas visibly tensed as he felt his father's presence. He did not speak for the longest time, but finally, he broke the awkward silence.  
  
"I hear you're sending her back. Good choice." Thranduil said, his tone completely void of emotion.  
  
"I sent a messenger today, to be sure Rivendell is safe for her." Legolas made sure his voice was just as cold and uncaring.  
  
Nonchalantly, Thranduil began, "You'll be taking her back by yourself. I'll spare no extra guards for a simple task. And you've made it through the forest safely once, you can surely do it again."  
  
Legolas scoffed inwardly. His father hadn't even taken the time to listen to his son's harrowing voyage. A moment of silence passed. Legolas was too tired of the pain and the arguing he couldn't bear to even speak.   
  
Suddenly, Thranduil turned to Legolas and said urgently, as if he'd been pondering the question for a long time, "How do you know she is telling the truth? How can you trust her?"  
  
Legolas looked at his father as if he'd just asked him to assassinate Lord Elrond. The weariness a moment before left him at the appearance of anger as his father insulted Lianna's integrity.   
  
"She's been my best friend for nearly a century. We're like one person. She's saved my life more than once in our journeys, and in more than one way. The question is, how could I not trust her? And how can you not trust her?"  
  
Thranduil just stared at him, witnessing the fire behind his eyes. All the anger his son held toward him. That was not what he wanted. Valar, why couldn't Legolas just be a normal Prince? Why couldn't he go to the formal ceremonies and marry a nice Princess?   
  
He was too much like his mother, that was why. A free spirit.  
  
"Why do I try? You'll never be pleased with me." Legolas fumed as he brushed past his father and out of the garden.  
  
And so, it came to pass that in the next few days, Legolas wandered around like a zombie. He was beyond sulking or pouting. And he made a point to avoid populated areas, where he was sure Lianna would be zombie-ing around as well.  
  
In fact, Lianna was in much better shape than he. She was eating fine and talking to people. Yes, she walked. But she actually looked around at the scenery to get her mind off things. It happened, that one fateful day, Legolas was sitting on the stone bench near the fountain as he had every day for five days.  
  
Lianna strolled lazily nearby, following the sound of babbling water. She passed the shrubbery hedge into the garden and caught sight of the fountain. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she moved toward it, but it faded quickly and she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Legolas's still form sitting on the stone bench.  
  
Thankfully, his back was turned to her. So, she started to creep slowly away. But unfortunately, the usually nicely trimmed hedges were a bit overgrown, and snagged her hair. It startled her, and she gasped quietly. But this was enough to catch Legolas's attention. He turned to see her. His face lit and he smiled, but then his eyes widened and he stiffly turned back around.  
  
Lianna frantically tried to disentangle herself from the blasted hedge so she could sprint away, but the darn thing had a good hold on her ponytail. Much to her misfortune, Legolas spoke.  
  
"I was just coming to get you." He said quietly. Cryptically.  
  
She ceased her struggle, and the hedge seemed to release her. "Why?" Lianna asked, ignoring the hedge's suspicious behavior.  
  
He seemed to disregard her inquiry, because what he said next appeared to have nothing to do with the answer to her question. But, he might be getting at a point, so Lianna let him speak.  
  
"No one can have it all. You take what you're given, fight for what you can and if you're lucky, you make it work. But if you can't make it work, you take the next best thing." He looked to her. "We can't make it work. You can have the next best thing." He took an envelope from his vest pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"I was too scared to open it. I don't know if I want it to say that Rivendell is safe so you can live there in peace and have your next best thing. Or that Rivendell is not safe, so you can stay here with me a bit longer."  
  
Lianna gingerly took the letter and stared at it in her hands. She said quietly, "What is the point of staying if we can't be together?"  
  
"I don't think I could stand not seeing your face everyday."  
  
"I'd rather not see you at all than see you every day and know I can't have you. It would kill me even faster." Lianna stared coldly into his eyes, and he felt as if she blamed him for their not being able to be together. But really, he could not see how it was his fault.  
  
His body felt cold and numb as he watched Lianna break the seal and take out the letter. She scanned the first few lines with her eyes, and swallowed hard. But Legolas could not tell what it meant.  
  
"I'll pack." Lianna said as she tossed the letter into his lap and walked away, not bothering to read the rest of it.  
  
Legolas took in a sharp breath. He gently held the letter up. It read:  
  
_Dear Legolas,  
  
My heart aches for your plight, mellon. May you take solace in knowing Rivendell is a safe haven for Lianna. I have convinced my people to trust my instincts and to believe Lianna's story. She will be welcomed back into the city and her family will be glad to have her back. They will comfort her.  
  
But, if I may offer some advice. Raindrops will fall, wherever you choose to hide. You must deal with it. You might as well step out into the storm. If it does not kill you, it will make you stronger. And everything will look more beautiful after the darkest of darks. Whatever you choose, may the Gods be with you.  
  
Maer galu (Good luck),  
Elrond  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewer thank you's:  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - Of course it is not going to end anytime soon! Don't worry. And yes, I made Thranduil really, really mean. I agree, poor Legolas. Their relationship is…not so healthy. Let's take a dysfunction reading, shall we? -licks finger and holds it up- Oh yeah, the wind's a-blowin! In answer to your ch. 6 review question, the dialogue I made up, except for the 'how far would you go for me?' part. That was **L.Terranova's** suggestion, I just polished it a bit. Give credit where credit is due, I always say. She thought up the jist of it. And now that I think about it, you're right, they probably wouldn't punish her with death. But, it's already written, and I'm sort of…too lazy to change it now. Keep reviewing! Love ya!  
  
**TPFan333** - whenever you get around to reviewing is fine with me! Better late than never! Keep reviewing! 3

If you noticed, my updates are beginning to get quicker! That's mostly because I finished my other story, 'What's My Name Again?' So, I promise, I'll update soon!  
  
-Austin B.


	9. Leaving Lianna

-eyes roll out of head- People SUCK. Rude people, that is. They bug the hell out of me, they really do. If you don't have anything nice to say, keep your damn mouth shut. I can understand if you don't like the story, you may -oh I don't know- suggest a way for improvement, but honestly, the flat out insults don't fly with me.   
  
A flame that gave me a laugh though, lilac proud foot flamed chapter 5...and then said the same exact thing on chapter 8! So, obviously, my story doesn't chew nads too much for her to stop reading. Just enough for her to be a bitch.   
  
Needless to say, I was pissed, but then I got some great reviews, and my spirits were lifted once again. So thanks to all of you for your support. You keep me going!  
  
I apologize for the language.  
  
**Luthien** - Great to have new reviewers, I hope to hear from you again!  
  
**TPfan333** - That is for me to know and for you to find out!  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - You are one of my most faithful reviewers, and I thank you. : )  
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - how's your writer's block coming? Good to hear from you again!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 9 - Leaving Lianna**  
  
That night, sleep did not come for either of them. To Lianna, the situation was still a bit surreal. She just couldn't believe all their efforts were futile. All the pain and the fear they had gone through to come here to safety was for nothing.   
  
If she could just make Legolas see. If she could convince him that anything was worth the sacrifice as long as they were together. He'd renounce his title and they could live together as commoners, somewhere where no one would ever bother them again.  
  
She could take anything the world threw at her. Any cruel fate that had been laid out for her, as long as he loved her. As long as they were together. But she was not so sure he could do the same.  
  
All these thoughts and more flooded her mind as she lay in her bed. The room about her was dark, save for the few slivers of moonlight that made their way past her curtains and splashed themselves on her floor.  
  
She didn't know how she'd survive the nights in the forest again. This time she'd not have Legolas's arms to cuddle in and protect her. She could just imagine the uncomfortable silence between them as they rode for days through the forest.  
  
Lianna desperately dreaded the rising sun that morning. But it came, no matter how much she prayed for the night to last just a few extra moments.  
  
It was terribly difficult for her to start that day, knowing what it would bring. But eventually, she rolled out of bed and splashed cool water on her face. She looked at her face in the mirror as the beads of water rolled down her cheeks. She simply shook her head in disapproval as she read the despair in her own eyes.  
  
The Elves had not laid out a gown for her, a sure sign that she was not welcome there, so she had to wear her old traveling clothes. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she pulled the tunic over her head. Just the memories of what had befallen her as she wore those clothes was enough to make her skin crawl.   
  
Finally, she braided her hair in a single braid and tossed it over her shoulder. Sighing, she took one last look in the mirror before hitching her pack onto her back and heading outside.  
  
There, she was greeted with the sight of a very weary looking Legolas atop a brown stallion, holding the reigns of a gray mare. He glanced to her, then quickly away, to the direction in which they'd be heading.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked detachedly, and Lianna wondered what he was trying to do. Break the ice? Fat chance of that happening. Be polite? Nice try, but the sound of his voice still broke her heart.  
  
"I didn't." She answered simply, slinging her pack over the horse's neck. "You?" She asked, as she hopped onto the horse's back.  
  
He simply shook his head, and she knew he didn't sleep either.   
  
"Let's be off." He said quickly, and began trotting away. Lianna looked around, wondering why no one was there to see them off. She hung her head sadly as she realized she was a shame to the city. She trotted her horse after Legolas's, but a voice made her stop.  
  
"Princess!" The old elleth called, and Lianna jumped down and walked to her. She recognized her as the elleth that had kissed her hand the day she arrived.  
  
"I am not your Princess." Lianna said gently. The old elleth simply smiled. Her electric blue eyes shone as a baby elfling's on the day of his birth.  
  
"You are as every Princess should be." She said, and took Lianna's hand. Despite Lianna's protesting, the elleth took a knee and kissed Lianna's fingers. She looked up, with a knowing smile and whispered. "You will always be Princess in my heart."  
  
"I really must go." Lianna whispered after a moment. The elleth nodded and rose. Lianna turned to leave but turned around again. "Who are you?" She asked, almost in astonishment.  
  
The elleth gave her a warm smile and answered, "Just a friend."  
  
The elleth gave off such a presence of comfort and warmth that it was reluctant for Lianna to tear her eyes from the elleth's, as Legolas called her name and rode back to her. She mounted her horse again and began to trot away, following Legolas away from the city.  
  
"Who is that elleth?" She asked him, her curiosity overpowering the awkwardness between them. Without looking back, he replied.  
  
"She wore the clothing of a seer, but I thought I knew all of them in this city, and I did not recognize her." Lianna's brow stitched in curiosity. She turned around in the saddle and looked back to the elleth. But she was gone. A dove fluttered away from the spot the old elleth stood moments before. Lianna looked amazedly around the field. There was nowhere she could've gone that fast.  
  
Utterly bewildered, Lianna turned back around and pondered on the woman's words as she followed Legolas toward Rivendell.  
  
-------  
  
They had ridden the whole day, back into the cold, shadowy forest. No words had been spoken. Legolas had silently ridden off the road a few hours back, and Lianna had followed him, rightly suspecting he had stopped for a short lunch break.  
  
Now they stopped to make camp. Lianna was becoming a bit fed up with the silence, and was about to say anything at all just to break it. But Legolas beat her to it.  
  
"Grab my pack for me, will you?" He said it so nonchalantly, so casually that Lianna narrowed her eyes in suspicion. It seemed unnatural, something normal coming from his mouth after such drama.  
  
Still, she did as she was asked, and Legolas made a fire, handing her lembas and some dried meat. He looked up at her from his meal, and found her staring at him warily.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Have I got something on my face…" He was about to say 'Or do you just enjoy staring at my perfection?' as he had joked before, and Lianna knew it, but he stopped himself. Somehow, it did not seem appropriate anymore.  
  
Lianna looked away. "No, I'm sorry. I was just…just thinking."  
  
He did not ask what about, he was sure he knew. After a few moments of silence, she asked,  
  
"What if I die of heartbreak?" She did not look at him, though his eyes snapped to her in shock. The question was of such a serious and momentous nature but asked so innocently and nonchalantly, he was not quite sure how to respond.  
  
"What if I die of heartbreak?" He asked back. The question-answer drew her eyes to his.   
  
"Is that a very likely possibility?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered, as his eyes wandered over the treetops above.  
  
"Well if you die and I die, then your decision to stay as Prince will have been futile. Your kingdom will be left without a Prince, same as if you married me, only we'd both be alive and happy."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth as if to speak, but shut it again as he found he had nothing to say. Every moment he was with her, he second guessed his decision. Afraid looking at her beautiful face in the firelight any longer would make him give in to his urge to run off with her that very moment to Rivendell and get married, he retired to his blankets.  
  
Long after he heard Lianna retire to her blankets as well, he lay awake. Thoughts ran through his head; things he should've said to her. So, thinking she was asleep, Legolas spoke.  
  
"I told you I'd always love you. Nothing can change that. No one can take my love from you, even if they can keep us apart."  
  
Upon hearing him speak those words, Lianna's heart melted. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"That sounded a lot like a goodbye." She whispered back, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He sighed, wishing he'd have kept his mouth shut, thinking it was a mistake for her to have heard that.  
  
"It may have been."  
  
That was the moment. The exact point in time that Lianna knew he had left her. And her heart shattered. Even greater was the hurt she felt now than the moment Legolas told her he couldn't love her, because of Katarina. It hurt more this time, because she knew how sweet it was to be loved by him. She had felt completeness that she never thought possible until he loved her. And now living without it would be hell.  
  
Hot tears drizzled from her eyes and into her hair. Having to lie so close to him unnerved her. She knew sleep would not come for her that night.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…This is so cruel, I can hardly stand it.

This chapter wasn't the best, in my opinion. But it was important. So there will be no apologies.

I probably could've posted this yesterday, but I was waiting to get a few more reviews. So, you hear that? The more reviews I get, the quicker I update!  
  
-Austin B.


	10. A Change Of Heart

A/N…Don't let the title fool you…much more heartbreak in this chapter as well.  
PS I've added some tragedy later on. Just to warn you.  
  
Chapter 10 - A Change of Heart  
"The Prince"  
  
The next few days of the journey was made in uncomfortable silence. Lianna hardly looked at Legolas, for fear the sight of him would send her into a fit of tears. Soon, though, conversations were made. Mostly concerning their location and casual chat about setting up camp and such.  
  
One day, on the sparsely tree dotted plain, the day before they reached Rivendell, they found a small spring. Lianna smiled at the sight and sound of it. It reminded her of home. Yet her heart ached at the thought of it, because of what her homecoming would mean.  
  
As they filled their canteens, Legolas laughed. Lianna looked to him curiously.  
  
"What is so funny?" She asked, with a smile. His laughter was like medicine. It mended her heart, so long as she didn't remind herself that she would never be able to hear it again.   
  
He looked down to her with amusement glinting in his blue eyes.  
  
"This reminds me of the time you fell into the Forbidden Pool." Lianna's mouth gaped and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.  
  
"Oh I fell, did I? I don't believe I would've 'fallen' if you hadn't pushed me!" She said sarcastically, mockingly aghast.  
  
After sharing a laugh, Lianna felt as if a weight had been mysteriously lifted from the air around them. Conversation flowed more freely, about deeper things as well.  
  
That night, the night before reaching their destination, Lianna sat with her back against a tree, staring into the fire. While Legolas did the same, across from her. Without moving her gaze, she asked,  
  
"What were your plans for the rest of your life? Before we made it back to Mirkwood, what did you plan on doing for eternity?"  
  
Legolas did not move his gaze either, he simply laid further back and blinked a few times, thinking.  
  
"I planned to marry you, have lots of elflings, and be happy forever." Lianna smiled. Not so much at the sweetness of his answer, but because of the gears turning in her head.  
  
"You didn't mention becoming King." She pointed out knowingly.  
  
"What?" He asked, stupidly. Of course he heard her. He was just stalling. Trying to put off the conversation he knew was coming.  
  
"In your plans for the future, before you spoke with your father, you thought nothing of becoming King." She studied his face as he stared into the fire. He furrowed his brow.   
  
'Gods, she's right!'  
  
"Why is it that your father put such an impact on you to change your life goals completely? To make such thing that you hadn't thought of with great reverence suddenly become so important?" She continued, becoming increasingly excited, as she realized the magnitude of her discovery.  
  
Legolas looked up at her, "He's my father." He said, trying to be reasonable. "He expects things from me. As well as the Elves of Mirkwood. They're depending on me. My father will leave for Valinor, then what? Who will rule? The steward? Valar, no!"  
  
Legolas had raised his voice unconsciously, until he was nearly shouting, standing and waving his arms wildly about. Lianna simply looked at him, with a look suspicious of his sanity. He sat again and said more calmly,  
  
"Talking with my father made me realize what a momentous thing this actually is." Lianna became suddenly angry at his words.  
  
"You never _talked_ with him! He yelled at you. Made you feel as if he was disappointed. And maybe he was, but that's no new feeling for you! He will always be disappointed in you because you can't be perfect. There is no pleasing that Elf, so why try? Why not be happy on your own?"  
  
"The Elves…and the steward…" He began feebly, trying hard to stand his ground, though Lianna was making it very difficult.  
  
"The Elves will be fine. Let the steward become King, when the time comes, though it is still too far off to be thinking about! The Elf will learn to be a good King, and if he doesn't, an Elf will be sent to fetch you, for they will surely accept you back." Lianna argued desperately.  
  
Now, Legolas became angry. He stood once again. "No Lianna! Why do you do this to me?"  
  
Lianna stood to match him. "Do what? Look out for your happiness?"  
  
During the argument, they had unwittingly taken steps toward each other. Now, Legolas pointed his finger into Lianna's face.  
  
"Make me second guess myself and beat myself up over something that I have no control over!" He breathed heavily; he hadn't known arguing could be so exhausting. He continued, softer, "I am going to become King. I will not abandon my Elves, or my father, no matter how much happiness it costs me!"  
  
Lianna's face, red from arguing, sallowed. "What if it costs you your life, and mine? Is it worth it, pleasing your father?"  
  
He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut as his fists balled at his sides. "This is NOT about pleasing my father! And if it costs me my life, it costs me my life. At least I can die knowing I have served Mirkwood loyally. And you…you will not die on my account."   
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I spoke it so." He said pompously, raising his head regally, placing a stoic mask over his face.  
  
Lianna blinked a few times, then burst out laughing. He furrowed his brow at her. He had not intended to be funny. When her laughter died down, Lianna spoke venomously,   
  
"You may one day rule your own little corner of Middle-Earth, my liege, but not today, and not my corner. I will die without you, and that will be on your conscience for as long as you live, ruling Mirkwood happily."  
  
"I will not be happy as long as you are not by my side."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
He had no answer. She knew now that becoming King was not as important to him as he made it out to be. She knew it was his father's approval he was searching for. And she made him realize he would never get it, no matter what he did. It saddened him to know such a thing, but it made his thinking a lot clearer.  
  
Legolas turned away from her. He leaned against a tree, staring into the night. A long moment passed, and she was clearly waiting for an answer from him. But when one did not come, she scoffed and lay down on her blankets, turning her back to him.  
  
Lianna was mostly disgusted with his spinelessness. For him to allow his father to impact him so greatly that he would give up his own happiness, and even his life in effort to please him.  
  
And Legolas was desperately in need of a clear mind. So, he quickly and quietly stole off into the night. But his exit was not missed by Lianna's Elvish ears. Under normal circumstances, she'd beg him not to leave her alone in the camp at night. But these were not normal circumstances. She needed distance from him.  
  
So, she let him go. He walked across the plain, looking up at the stars. The chill night air filled his lungs as he breathed deep. When the campfire was but a red dot in the distance, he found a decent sized tree to lean his back against. Sitting on the ground, he faced away from camp and stared up into the sky.  
  
He simply sat there for the longest time, before he began to ponder. But when he began to ponder, he sat there even longer.  
  
Why _was_ he doing this? He realized there was no real reason. He'd never get his father's approval. Though that hurt his heart immensely, it made the decision easier. Why should he try? And Lianna was right, the Elves could bring him back if the Steward was not an acceptable ruler. And by then, his father would be in Valinor, so he could make Lianna his Princess anyway!  
  
Legolas began to get excited. Maybe he'd found his way out. Maybe he'd actually made up his mind on a decision that would make him happy, despite what he'd be giving up. He jumped up and sprinted back toward the camp, eager to see Lianna's face when he asked her to marry him again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…gah! There's a lot of back and forth action with him. He will marry her, then he won't. And now, he's changed his mind again! So, the question is, what will Lianna's reaction be?  
  
And, let me explain something. If Legolas renounces his Prince-hood, and Thranduil leaves for Valinor, the steward will become King. (Steward is the King's right hand man, whom the King would trust with ruling his realm in the event of his and his heir's absence.) I guess Mirkwood's Steward is an ignorant Elf, and Legolas does not wish him or his line to rule Mirkwood. But, in case he does become King, and the Elves do not think him suitable, if the real King has an exiled heir, the Elves can beseech him to retake the throne.  
  
That was real long. I hope you understood it. : )  
  
**Artria** - I love you. I just do. Your review made me so happy. I love making people cry. That sounds weird, but it just means that my writing gets to people, and that makes me happy. If you cried for that, I'm pretty sure you're going to cry again. But it may be good cry, it may be bad cry, I won't tell you now. But plz plz plz review again!!  
  
**princessvenus** - thanks for reviewing, and I agree. Thranduil IS a MEANIE!  
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - Yeah, that could be a good strategy. Wait until ideas build up again, and then you can write for days. Or, you could sit at your computer for hours and not leave until you get SOMETHING down. That's what I did, but I wasn't a very happy camper after that. I was hungry and I had to pee real bad. So, yeah, I like your idea better. Why didn't I think of that? Geez…well, keep reviewing!  
  
**TPfan333** - thanks for reviewing, once again!  
  
-Austin B. 


	11. No Rain, No Rainbows

A/N…you know Lianna's father? His name was Ganrin, or Danrin or something stupid like that. It wasn't even an Elvish name, I just made it up. Same with her brothers. Their names will now be…  
Father - Belegûr meaning 'Great Heart'  
Older brother - Silvegil meaning 'Bright Sword'  
And, we'll keep her younger brother's name Reuben, just for fun. And because I like that name.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - No Rain, No Rainbows  
"The Pauper"  
  
After Legolas left camp, Lianna sat up and stared into the fire again. There was just no winning with that Elf. She could not get it through to him that he made the wrong decision. Leaving her would only result in her death (at least) and Legolas's perpetual struggle for his father's approval.  
  
Maybe he was right. Maybe fate was trying to keep them apart with all these obstacles. Before, on the mountain, when Legolas told her that, she had really believed that fate was just testing them. And if they stuck together and held onto their love, that they would be rewarded with the best kind of happiness a couple could find.  
  
But now, she was seriously doubting her theory. She thought about it as she stared up at the stars, and was just about to accept the theory of fate's falling boulders when Legolas popped up out of nowhere into the firelight.  
  
She jumped up. He looked like there was something very important on the tip of his tongue, but Lianna blurted.  
  
"You were gone a long time. I started to get wor-" But she was cut off.  
  
"If I asked you to marry me again, what would you say?" He asked eagerly, his breathing only a little labored after his long sprint, and mostly because of his excitement.  
  
Lianna was absolutely blown away by the question. A small smile started to twitch at her lips, but she bit it back. She dared not hope this was the moment she had prayed for. A sudden somberness fell on her as she spoke. Could she really forgive him for all the pain he put her through? For all the doubt he put on everything she'd lived for?  
  
"Do you remember on the mountain when you told me fate was trying to tell us something by throwing all these obstacles and uncertainty at us?" Her grave tone unnerved him.  
  
"Yes." He answered fearfully, truly believing she would decline him for all the hurt he'd caused her.  
  
"Do you still believe that?"  
  
He furrowed his brow. Where was this going? "No."  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Me neither."  
  
He smiled, hope renewed. "So, what would you say if I asked you?"  
  
Lianna bit her lip, and sent Legolas's hopes to the floor once again. He gathered by her next statement that she was either stalling, or making damn sure that he was certain of his feelings before setting herself up for possible heartbreak once again. Because they both knew that neither of them could take that kind of pain again.  
  
"You'd give up your Elves for me? You talked about them as if they were everything to you."   
  
Legolas smiled softly. "No. You're everything to me."  
  
Lianna looked down, apparently ashamed at expecting him to give them up for her. She tested the waters next, to see what he'd say. "I know how much you love them."  
  
His smile grew as he placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up to look in her eyes.  
  
"I love _you_ more. No matter what, I'll always love you more." Lianna smiled and her eyes glistened with tears of joy.  
  
"Well?! What would you say?" Legolas asked, laughing.  
  
Lianna curled her arms around his neck and pressed their bodies close together. "I'd say yes."  
  
Legolas looked intently into her eyes as he asked, "Then, will you marry me?"  
  
With a wisp of a smile on her lips, she leaned up to his ear and whispered,   
  
"Yes."  
  
-------  
  
When they rode into Rivendell the next morning, nothing could've broken their spirits. Both of them grinning from ear to ear, the guards opened the gate for them and they let their horses to the stable boy.  
  
A servant met them there. "Lord Elrond is expecting you. Follow me, please." She said with a smile. Lianna and Legolas happily complied, and strolled through Rivendell. Lianna's head swiveled about, taking in the surroundings that she hadn't realized she'd missed so much until now. Of course, she wanted mostly to run down the road to her house and see her family, but she tried not to think about it too much. There was more important business to be had.  
  
Legolas took her hand in his as they entered Elrond's study. She smiled to him and he gave her a wink before they took their chairs before him. He stood upon seeing them enter and smiled softly, gesturing them to sit.  
  
"Lianna, it is a great relief to me to have you back in my city. I am glad you have made it home safely." She bobbed her head in a thank you.  
  
"It is good to be home." She said to Elrond, though she was looking at Legolas when she spoke.  
  
Elrond furrowed his brow, something that he does not do often. He was glad that these good Elves looked happy, but he had to ask.  
  
"Legolas, in your letter, you gave such bad news. What has happened? Everything seems fine."  
  
He smiled to Lianna before looking to Elrond with twinkling eyes. "Everything is more than fine. Lianna and I are to be married."  
  
Elrond grinned. "How wonderful!" But then, he lowered his voice, and the intensity of his joy as he said, "But now you must…"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Renounce the throne."  
  
"And you wish to reside in this city?"  
  
Legolas looked to Lianna thoughtfully. "That'd be wonderful, yes!"  
  
Elrond smiled widely and stood as he said excitedly, "Beautiful! I'll have the best florists and designers and-"  
  
He was silenced as Lianna held a friendly hand up to him. "My Lord, we have just arrived." She said, hoping he'd get the hint.  
  
"Oh, but of course! You must wish to see your family!"  
  
Lianna nodded.  
  
"Alright then, dear." He said as he led her to the door with a hand on her back. "We'll finish this discussion later." He winked at her as she walked out with a gracious smile. Meanwhile, Legolas still sat. Elrond returned to his seat across from him.  
  
"Now, Legolas. Tell me everything."  
  
-------  
  
Lianna walked through the palace and out into the sunshine. Once the rays hit her face, she took off in a deadly-quick sprint. Her face lit as the Clearwater's cottage came into view. A small squeal escaped her lips and she increased her pace.  
  
She flew into the front door, which was thankfully unlatched, and into the living room. At the kitchen table sat Belegûr and Reuben, with lunch in front of them. Lianna, quick witted as ever, said,  
  
"What, you didn't wait for me?"   
  
Their faces were priceless as her presence registered to them. Reuben laughed, and Belegûr looked as if he would cry. Reuben jumped up and into Lianna's arms. She squeezed him tightly before pushing him away so her father could touch her face. Belegûr took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes as tears ran from his own.  
  
"Oh Ada don't cry!" She sobbed through her own tears as he pulled her to him for a fierce hug. Lianna buried her face into her father's chest and half laughed, half cried. She felt Reuben join them in the hug, and she silently stored this memory away. So when she was feeling sad, she could pull it out and remember how much they loved her, and how much she loved them.  
  
When they finally released each other, Lianna sniffled and asked, "Where is Silvegil?"  
  
Belegûr answered, "He is out patrolling tonight. He has joined the guard!"  
  
"Oh how wonderful!" Lianna clapped her hands. "Well, until he gets back, I think I deserve some lunch!" She laughed.  
  
Hours later, she had finished telling her full tale to her family, and they sat around their dinner, discussing business in Rivendell.  
  
"So where is your fiancé anyhow?" Reuben asked, and Lianna sat silently for a moment.  
  
"You know, I completely lost track of him. I bet he's in with Lord Elrond still, chatting away."  
  
And sure enough, meanwhile in Lord Elrond's office, Legolas and the Lord of the city were chatting away.  
  
"Well, I suppose I best go have a discussion with the in-laws." Legolas said as he stretched out of his chair.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Well, I'll see you around tomorrow, then?"  
  
Legolas nodded and headed for the door.  
  
"Legolas?" Elrond said, and Legolas turned back around. Elrond walked to him and embraced him silently. Legolas was shocked at first, then gladly returned the friendly hug. Elrond stepped away and clapped his friend's shoulder. "It's good to see you well, mellon." Legolas smiled, sincerely touched by his friend's love.  
  
"It's good to be well. Thank you Elrond. For everything."  
  
Elrond nodded, and Legolas departed to the Clearwater's.  
  
================================================================  
  
A/N.. I have been writing myself silly for the past two hours. Hope you like it, because I have to get up in four hours and go to work.  
  
In case you were wondering, the title 'No Rain, No Rainbows' refers to the pain they went through to get where they are now. If they hadn't met and overcome these obstacles, they wouldn't be as happy as they are. Because they know what it's like to be without each other. And honestly, it sucks.  
  
Orangeblossom07 - Wow, thank you SO much! I love hearing that…lol…but even more, I love that you love it. Thanks again, and never ever stop reviewing! : )  
  
Artria - as long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep thanking you! Lol If I was in the story and I saw Legolas, I'd probably attach myself as well. To what part of him, I'll leave that up to your imagination…WINK! I updated as soon as I could! Hope you liked it!  
  
Marpessa - So you read Of Friends and Lovers and this far of the sequel before realizing it was a Mary-Sue. (I think you better see a doctor about putting your eyes back in.)  
  
TPfan333 - What did you think? Was she doubtful enough? I think she should've been a bit more…but I really wanted them to be together, lol. And I think she could see that he was super serious about it this time.  
  
Magicgirl810 - I'm glad to hear from you, even if it was short!  
  
Childofgod-4ever - Glad to hear you're cured! And thanks! The story would have more reviews, except I keep taking off the flames, lol. I am the same way when I see I've gotten a review. It just makes my day, just as you said, even if it is just to say 'good story' or 'update soon.'  
  
-Austin B. 


	12. Being Home

A/N…pretty short chapter, next ones will be longer! I'll probably update tomorrow night or Sunday!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Being Home  
"And Off Again"  
  
After the joyous reunion, a hearty supper was served and the family sat around the hearth chatting. Silvegil had returned hours before, and now he and Legolas were engaged in an enthralling conversation, while Lianna laid her head on her father's shoulder. Her eyes closed in contentment, basking in the moment, while her father's breathing lulled her into a half sleep.  
  
But the uproarious laughter that Silvegil spilled forth jolted her. Apparently, Legolas had said something incredibly amusing, and now her eldest brother was doubled over, struggling for breath through his laughter. Lianna smiled. What a dolt.  
  
Legolas shot her a glance. The look could be described as nothing else but harmony. He was so at peace. He was home. This was where he wanted to spend his life. Her family was his family now. And they gave him satisfaction that he could not acquire from his own.   
  
Lianna smiled at him and mouthed 'I love you'. He winked before his attention was brought back to Silvegil, who clapped him on the back and quipped something along the lines of "Except if she puts you in a choke hold as Reuben falls victim to."  
  
The last few words were emitted in a sort of hiss, due to his uncontrollable laughter. They were undoubtedly talking about her; Lianna remembered wrestling with her little brother years ago.  
  
Still hours later, all the goodnights were said, and Lianna and Legolas retired to her room.  
  
"Aren't you staying in your room at the palace?" Lianna asked as she donned her sleep gown. Legolas watched her intently as he replied.  
  
"No, I'd much rather stay here." His voice was tinted with desire, but chock full of sleep. Legolas had laid on his back on her bed, and she crawled up from the foot of it to lay on her side next to him. Her hand rested on his chest as she looked down into his face. He blinked slowly and his eyes struggled to focus on her face. She laughed.  
  
"Sleep, mellamin. It is but our first night home, we will have much more time for other things." She said suggestively. He smiled sleepily.  
  
"Yes, much more time." He drawled before his breathing evened out, and he fell into sleep. Lianna sighed. She pulled back her blankets to climb under them, but found it difficult, since Legolas's weight was on top of them. She scowled and grunted as she yanked them from under him.  
  
(A/N Have you ever seen the magic trick where the magician pulls the cloth out from under the table full of dishes? Well, Lianna is no magician.)  
  
Legolas went tumbling off her bed and onto the floor. Lianna clapped a hand over her mouth, stifling giggles. She heard him grumble and saw his head pop up from over the edge of the bed as he shot her an angry look.  
  
"What in Middle Earth are you trying to do Lianna?" He asked as he stood and brushed himself off.  
  
Lianna answered, after a considerable amount laughing, "I was trying to get under the blankets. I swear I didn't mean to throw you off!" She smiled sweetly at him. "I guess I don't know my own strength."  
  
Legolas shook his head and climbed under the covers as Lianna did the same. She snuggled into his chest and listened to his heart beat. His forest scent flooded her senses and intoxicated her. He was always so warm. She smiled into his body and squeezed him tighter to her. She felt him kiss the top of her head and murmur something to her that sounded like 'goodnight'.  
  
--------  
  
All but Silvegil were present at breakfast the next morning. Legolas even helped Belegûr and Lianna clean up. What a sweetie.   
  
Lianna and Legolas strolled through the gardens as they used to do so many years ago. Only this time, an air of delight followed them.   
  
In the few days that followed, they took the time to walk through the gardens and realize the value everything in life had to them. The smell of the air, and the sound of the raindrops falling through the leaves into puddles in the grass. To this day, the rain held special meaning to the both of them, and reminded them always of the day they gave in to their love for one another.  
  
One day, Legolas was off somewhere, and Lianna sat on the grass near the spot she and Legolas used to swordfight. Suddenly, her ears perked up and Legolas came into view, jogging around the trees and flowers. In his hands he held two swords, and on his face he held an excited grin. He thrust the hilt of one sword to her.  
  
"Let's go." was all he said. She looked down to the sword in her hand and a cheeky smirk slid across her lips. Legolas positioned himself in front of her, and she attacked immediately. He simply rolled out of the way and attacked right back.  
  
This went on for another few minutes, until Lianna got backed up against the Willow Tree. Legolas sent his sword down to her head, but she raised her sword to block his. But he was stronger, and her arms gave, so their swords were crossed across her chest, and separated their bodies. Legolas closed the small space between their faces and captured her lips in a quick kiss.  
  
He felt her smile under his lips, but before he got to ask what was so funny, he felt a jarring kick to his shin. He leapt back and hopped on one foot, as she relentlessly attacked the temporarily crippled and seriously disgruntled Elf. Finally, due to his position, Lianna knocked the sword from his hand and held hers to his neck.  
  
"That was so unfair." He announced. Lianna simply smirked. They sat in the shade of the Willow Tree for a moment, catching their breath.  
  
"I need to declare my resignation in Mirkwood." Legolas said unexpectedly. Lianna paused a moment.  
  
"Don't tell me we have to go back there."  
  
Legolas nodded. Lianna groaned loudly.  
  
"I am so sick of traveling!"  
  
"We don't have to go right away. But we can't wait too long. I have already been away longer than expected. They may be getting worried."  
  
Lianna signed submissively. "Fine. When do you want to leave?"  
  
--------  
  
Two days later, Lianna and Legolas packed their packs and saddled their horses. Elrond and the Clearwater family sent them off with sad but hopeful words. Lianna sighed as they exited Rivendell and made their way across the plain.  
  
"Traveling again." She sighed sadly.  
  
"This is the last time." Legolas reassured.  
  
He did not know what was to come, what the future held, or else he'd not have sounded so confident in his statement.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…you know what that means. More surprises! I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. -looks into dusty, ripped sleeve. Moth flies out and hits me in the forehead.-   
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - Don't worry about reviews for your story. Reviewers need time. Just remember: If you write it, they will come. : )  
  
**TPfan333** - Sorry, the wedding will have to wait a bit. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - Thanks SO much. Reviewers like you keep me going!  
  
**Artria** - -gives you ice for your foot- Thanks for your support. Don't worry though, no amount of flames would make me quit as long as I have you reviewing as my biggest fan! Love you!! : )  
  
-Austin B.


	13. Renouncing Is Hard To Do

Chapter 13 - Renouncing is Hard to do  
"The Prince"  
  
The journey to Mirkwood seemed especially quick to Lianna. Maybe she was just getting used to the forest now. Whatever the case, they arrived at the city within four days of their departure.   
  
Lianna felt chills as she passed their previous camp they made the night Belegorn captured them. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the Misty Mountains. Sighing sadly, she knew that she'd get those reactions for a long while whenever she recalled the experience.  
  
She saw Legolas tense as the gate came into view. Lianna herself dreaded seeing Thranduil again. She had only just been thrown out of the city, and now here she was riding into it again. Elves had gathered upon word that their Prince was returning once again. Lianna breathed a calming breath and closed her eyes as the gate was opened. She felt Legolas's hand on hers for a moment before they rode through.  
  
That simple touch instilled unbelievable amounts of confidence in her. His warm skin reminded her of the terrible things Thranduil had done to her love. Anger burned in her veins and she suddenly felt much bolder. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of what she guessed to be the entirety of Mirkwood's population crowded behind the gate to catch a glimpse of the Prince. A cheer went up, but was immediately silenced as Lianna also came into view behind Legolas.  
  
Thranduil could be seen standing on the steps of the palace. His features were not yet visible, but Lianna was sure his expression was an angry one. He walked stiffly down the steps to meet the couple as they rode through the crowd, which parted in their presence and molded back together in their wake. They dismounted, and walked the rest of the way to the King. When they reached him, Lianna's suspicions were proved. Thranduil's face was flushed, and his eyes gleamed with wrath. His eyes flicked quickly from Lianna to Legolas.  
  
"Son, what is the meaning of this?" He snapped angrily. Legolas looked to Lianna for comfort and confidence, and she smiled and nodded reassuringly at him.  
  
"Father, let us discuss this inside." Thranduil would have declined and demanded to know the truth right then and there, had Legolas and Lianna not walked past him and gone inside. So, Thranduil followed them, trying not to believe what his suspicions were telling him.  
  
Once inside, Thranduil opened a door to the study for them. They sat, Lianna and Legolas across from the King. Immediately, Thranduil began his interrogation.  
  
"Legolas, explain this to me! I told you to bring her back to Rivendell. I didn't think I had to tell you to leave her there, too!" Thranduil leaned forward in his chair, waiting for his son's response.  
  
Legolas began calmly, "Father, I am going to marry Lianna." The shock on the King's face was clear. Lianna beamed proudly at Legolas's bravery for coming right out with the truth.  
  
Thranduil stuttered, "Wh-What do you mean?"  
  
Legolas sighed. Valar, he didn't know this could be so hard. "I am going to renounce the throne, and live in Rivendell with Lianna."  
  
The King got past his shock and yelled, "This is treason! You will bring shame on me for simply being your father!"  
  
Legolas stood, and Lianna hurriedly did the same. "I have made my decision, father. There will be a feast tonight and I will announce it to the Elves then." He turned to leave, and Lianna followed. But Thranduil boomed again.  
  
"This is all your fault, elleth!" Lianna spun around. The anger in her eyes matched that in his, and she took a meaningful step toward him. She spat venomously,  
  
"You should be ashamed."  
  
"Me?" He scoffed incredulously, "I'm not the one manipulating and killing Elves!"  
  
Lianna leaned back, as if the statement blew her away. She then took another step toward him, and was about to take another when she felt Legolas's hand on her arm, warning her to take it easy. She ignored it, and shook him off.  
  
"You may not know it, but you almost killed your son. And me, for that matter! Your constant hounding for perfection and conformity to those unreasonable traditions nearly destroyed him and his happiness."  
  
Thranduil narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you saying?"  
  
She held her hands up submissively, "I'm just saying that maybe a little support is in order instead of shooting down the things that make him happy."  
  
"I am his father! I want what is best for my son. And marrying a murderous pauper is not exactly what I'd call a top notch decision!"  
  
Lianna's face reddened as she raised her voice, "You are not his father! You are a bully!" Lianna would've gone on, but her ranting was ceased by Legolas's hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Stop this." He whispered in her ear, but she was too concentrated on Thranduil's next statement and her retaliation to even hear.  
  
"So you're blaming this on me now?"  
  
Lianna smiled grimly. "No, unlike you I do not point the finger and try to pass the blame. I'm just suggesting that you have more power in this situation…in his life, than you may think. You're just going about it the wrong way."  
  
Now that she'd said all she needed to say, she let Legolas lead her out of the room. Outside the closed door, Legolas stood back and looked at Lianna.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed, with admiration. Lianna was still angry enough that she couldn't speak. And Legolas went on.  
  
"You really gave him a piece of your mind. I couldn't have said it better myself. Well, I wouldn't have had the guts even to try. I was getting ready to hold you back. I thought you were gonna throw a punch anytime there!" They laughed. They had made their way to Legolas's room, and Lianna cooled off enough to speak. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, the adrenaline still pumped in her veins, and she had nowhere to direct it. So she paced, and ranted excitedly.  
  
"I didn't even think about it, the words just came. I don't think I've ever been that I have ever been that angry in my life!"   
  
Legolas sat in his chair and watched her. "I am very proud of you, you know."   
  
Lianna stopped and sat on his bed. "I'm proud of you too. Honestly, if you would've made me tell him like you made me last time, you'd have been the one getting the tongue lashing." She laughed.  
  
"You make me brave." Legolas stated. Lianna's eyes shone with approval as she looked upon him.  
  
"No, bravery comes from inside. I just cheer you on. I got your back." She grinned. Legolas leaned forward to kiss her lips lightly. "Now what do we do?" Lianna asked him quietly. Legolas leaned back and looked around the room.  
  
"Get ready for tonight. Renouncing will be hard to do."  
  
--------  
  
Lianna was more nervous than Legolas, she thought. Though she was not the one who would have to tell all the Elves who loved her that she'd be leaving them. Legolas made sure she had a clean gown to wear to the feast. A simple light green dress with long belled sleeves, but no less beautiful than any other she'd seen.  
  
Legolas wore a plain tunic and clean brown leggings. She could tell he was anxious as they waited for a servant to fetch them for the feast. He wrung his hands and mumbled things to himself. Probably rehearsing his renouncing speech, she figured. Finally, a knock came at the door. They followed the servant outside where large candles lined the pathways. In the back lot of the palace tables were filled with Elves, and a long table before them all was reserved for the royal family and the Stewards.  
  
Lianna took Legolas's hand before they walked to their table. He smiled down to her, but she read the uneasiness in his eyes. All the Elves stood upon seeing their presence, and sat along with them. Legolas sat next to Thranduil, and Lianna could have cut the tension with her steak knife. The Steward of the City, Firlas, and his wife sat on the other side of Thranduil, and Lianna uneasily noted the strange smiles on their faces.  
  
The Elves were served, and the city ate merrily, except for their table. Lianna ate little, and Legolas did not eat at all. With each passing minute, his hands shook more violently, and his heart beat faster. When the plates had been cleared, Legolas took a deep breath and stood. A silence fell over the crowd. Lianna glanced over to see the resentful expression on Thranduil's face. Legolas cleared his throat and began,  
  
"My good Elves of Mirkwood, it is good to be home." A cheer rang out, and Legolas smiled. He loved it when they did that. Melancholy filled his voice as he continued, "But I fear I cannot stay for long." The roar that had been slowly subsiding completely hushed at hearing this. He looked down to Lianna, who smiled sadly at him. "It pains me to leave you all, but I must renounce the throne of Mirkwood."  
  
Whispers ran through the crowd. Legolas felt he owed more of an explanation than that. So, he continued.  
  
"You see, I wish to marry this elleth." He gestured down to Lianna, and a few Elves cheered, while others whispered still. "And she is a pauper, so I do not have the King's blessing. To marry her and live happily, I must make a choice. I choose to follow my heart. I may return and see you all again someday, but until then namaarie (farewell), good Elves of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas held down his hand for Lianna, who was smiling up at him proudly. She took it and he led her off the grass and back into the palace. Legolas heaved a sigh of relief as they reached his room. Lianna was content in basking in the finality of his decision.  
  
"It's done." Legolas said, as he flopped onto his bed.  
  
"You're sure this is what you wanted." Lianna asked, as she lay beside him.  
  
"Even if it wasn't -which it is- it's too late to take it back now."  
  
Lianna placed a hand on his chest and asked, "Was it as hard as you thought it would be?"  
  
He sighed, "Harder. But now that it's over, I am just so happy I did it. I'm so relieved, I know I made the right decision. We are both paupers now." His tone lightened as he continued, "And, as someone once said, no rain, no rainbows. You have to make it through the storm to see the dawn. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. The rain will-" He'd have jabbered on for hours with those proverbs if Lianna hadn't silenced him with a kiss.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Firlas (feer-lahs) - meaning 'Fading Leaf' (The steward of the city. Not an outstandingly integral Elf, but he is the descendant of Thranduil's father's appointed Steward, so they really have no choice but to accept him)  
  
A/N…well, he's renounced the throne. Now, they go back to Rivendell, get married, and have a wonderful life together for the rest of eternity…  
  
Or do they?  
  
**Artria** - Thanks, and Lianna thanks you too, for your concern and devotion.  
  
**TPfan333** - thanks!  
  
I was going to wait for more reviews before I posted this, but apparently I'm not going to get any more. And it would be unfair to those who actually read AND review to have to wait so long.  
  
love - Austin B. 


	14. Of Paupers and Paupers

A/N…I hear wedding bells!  
  
Chapter 14 - Of Paupers and…Paupers  
"Home, Again"  
  
Lianna and Legolas slept easy that night, wrapped in each other's arms, convinced the worst was over. The morning actually looked good to them. They gathered their things and made their way outside, hand in hand.   
  
The departure was bittersweet for Legolas. On one hand he'd get to live peacefully with his love for eternity, but on the other hand, he'd have to live in Rivendell, not his home. Not that Rivendell was so terrible. He just loved the trees and the Elves and everything about Mirkwood. But, sacrifices must be made. So, he held his head high as they walked out into the sunlight to get their horses.  
  
But what he saw there was so amazing it stopped him in his tracks. Lianna as well. There must have been close to all of Mirkwood there to see them off. Some were there just to say to their children that they were there the day Prince Legolas left Mirkwood behind with his pauper fiancé. Others were there to catch a last, sad look at their Prince before he left for good.  
  
Lianna's eyes nearly threatened to spill tears as she saw the love she was taking him away from. But, he squeezed her hand and they walked down the steps into the crowd. Some Elves cheered for him one last time, and reached out to touch him, while others hung back and shook their heads disapprovingly.  
  
They mounted their horses and waved as they began to trot off. Lianna thought she caught a glimpse, out of the corner of her eye, the old elleth that had kissed her hand so many days ago. But, as she turned to see her, there was no one there at all. Lianna sighed and rode off after Legolas.  
  
Their journey back went by just as quick as their journey there. About halfway to their destination, Lianna quipped unexpectedly, "Do you realize that this is the fourth time we've traveled this path together?"  
  
Legolas just smiled and nodded.  
  
A few days later, they rode back through the gates of Rivendell. Lianna's heart was light as a feather. They were home. For good. She and Legolas went to the Clearwater's house to get her things. She'd be staying with Legolas in the palace until they built a house of their own. Oh yes, a lot of things had been decided upon in their time traveling.  
  
Of course, Reuben and Silvegil were particularly interested in Lianna's dialogue with King Thranduil. As she recited it to them, they offered various ooh's and aah's at their sister's bravery.   
  
Once they finished telling the tale of their latest adventure, Lianna and Legolas moved into the palace. Legolas always stayed in the same room. Ever since his first visit to Rivendell. Lianna knew it well. There had been many a time she'd sneak through his window to talk with him late into the night. It never ceased to amuse Arwen and the twins how childish the two seemed together. Legolas, a near three thousand year old sneaking a friend in through his window.  
  
It didn't matter much to them, though. If it had, they wouldn't be where they are now, moving in the same palace room, to be wed.  
  
They paused their bustling when a knock was heard at the door. Lianna yelled to enter, and almost instantaneously, Arwen walked in. She had this big, stupid grin on her face when she saw her two friends. She immediately rushed to Lianna and hugged her quickly, then moved to Legolas to do the same thing.   
  
Then, she stood back and pushed them close together, so they were side by side. She backed up and clapped her hands together under her chin with a sigh, never losing her big grin. Lianna simply raised a brow, and Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Good to see you, Arwen." He said.  
  
"You have no idea. You're moving in together! Then you're going to get married, and you're going to live in a house all of your own." She said excitedly. Legolas laughed  
  
"Yes, Arwen, we knew that already."  
  
"I just find it so hard to believe. I mean, just a few months ago, Lianna was just your best friend. And now, you're getting married." She sighed sadly. "Promise me nothing will change. You both will still be my best friends, right?"  
  
"We promise." Lianna stated, and moved about to finish settling in.  
  
Arwen flopped on their bed and watched them for a while. Then, all of a sudden, she said, "Can I help plan your wedding?" Lianna shrugged and looked to Legolas, who also shrugged, and said,  
  
"Sure."  
  
**Two Months Later  
**  
They wed on a Tuesday. The 26th of June. Arwen was hardly seen in the days before. If she was, it was but a streak rushing across the hallway yelling at numerous servants to make sure the linens were being cut right and the flowers were in the right arrangements. Lianna and Legolas really couldn't have cared less about the linens or the flowers. The most important thing was that both of them were there with their loved ones.  
  
Actually, Lianna did care about one other thing. Her dress. It had to be just right. So, she and Arwen went to Miss Tunya's Dress Shoppe and sought out the perfect gown. Four hours later, they came out with the most beautiful dress in the place. It was white and smooth, sleeveless, with a silver band low around the hips. Under the band, the skirt puffed out under a layer of smooth white silk. Arwen nearly cried when she saw her try it on.  
  
Lianna gave Arwen some guidelines for the ceremony. It was to be outside, under a weaved arch, with ivy and white flowers. And that was all she gave her to work with. But that was all Arwen needed. She could be very creative when she wanted to.  
  
The day was sunny, as Lianna prayed it would be, when she and Legolas woke up that morning. She kissed his cheek and said, "We marry today." He kissed her cheek right back and got up to get ready.  
  
Legolas dressed while Lianna washed, and went to wait with Aragorn. He needed to talk to him.  
  
"I am terrified." He stated simply when he found Aragorn in his room. The ranger smiled and patted his friend's back, as they went to seek out some breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile, three servants helped Lianna into her dress and brushed her hair. They swept it up and twisted it in the back. Her bangs were left down and all swept to one side. Small white flowers were placed randomly throughout her hair, and Lianna nodded in approval when they stepped back to admire their work.  
  
She slid on thin white slippers and picked up the bouquet of lilies that lay on her table. Taking a deep breath, she walked slowly across the room, practicing. She didn't want to trip or anything when the real thing came about.   
  
Arwen came in, looking very beautiful. The sky blue dress brought out her eyes, and flowed over her body. Her face appeared calm and collected. It was just a façade, though. She began scrutinizing Lianna, smoothing down her dress and such. Lianna protested, of course, but Arwen ignored her, and squirted some perfume around. Lianna thought it was more of something to do rather than something she really needed.  
  
Lianna's hands started shaking by the time her father got to her room and started leading her outside. Belegûr simply patted her hand and reassured her it would be okay. It didn't help her much, but she was thankful he tried, anyway.  
  
They walked into the sunlight, and Lianna's breath was nearly taken away. Arwen had done a beautiful job with the setting. The grass looked especially green this morning, and about 50 white chairs were set up on either side of the path Lianna was to take. The path itself was lined with white and red petals that led up to the black arch, which was woven with ivy and lilies.  
  
But when her eyes landed on Legolas, just standing there looking so handsome, her hands stopped shaking, and her heart felt as if it stopped beating. She could tell he had been nervous too, since the bottom of his tunic was wrinkled from him playing with it. But now, he stood perfectly still, just looking her up and down with a small smile on his face. Lianna smiled back, and let her father lead her up to him.  
  
He was wearing a white tunic and leggings with silver trim. All the people disappeared as Lianna stood close to him. But she heard Elrond speak.  
  
"Legolas Thranduilion and Lianna Clearwater shall this day be…" And he went on, but neither really listened. They looked into each other's eyes, and realized the magnitude of the day. This was the first day of the rest of their lives together. It filled Lianna with an indescribable feeling. Utter completeness, even more intense than the first night she spent with him.   
  
Legolas heard Elrond stop speaking, and took his cue. He spoke,  
  
"Lianna, I loved you since the moment I met you. The years I spent so close to you were the happiest of my life. Just seeing your face, and hearing your voice gives me the best kind of fullness. You are my other half, and I couldn't live without you."  
  
Aragorn, who was standing behind Legolas and gave him the ring, which he slid easily on Lianna's finger. He held onto her hand as she spoke,  
  
"Legolas, we've done everything together. From mischief to travels, you've always been there for me. We helped each other make it through bad times, and for that experience, life is more beautiful because we know how much worse it could have been. Everything looks brighter after you've been in the dark. You are my soul mate, and I need you with me every day. I love you."  
  
Arwen, the super-Elf that she is, doubled as Lianna's maid of Honor. She gave Lianna the plain silver band to slide on Legolas's finger. Elrond smiled and raised his hands.  
  
"May the bonds of love hold you in peace and happiness for all eternity. Kiss your bride."  
  
Legolas took her face in his hands and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.  
  
Applause erupted, and Lianna remembered they had an audience. She didn't really know what happened next, it was all sort of a blur. Maybe it was her tear filled eyes, or the intense, overwhelming feelings she felt, but all she did was grin and let Legolas lead her. The next thing she knew, they were back in her room.  
  
Lianna jumped up and down and spun around singing, "I go-ot married, I go-ot married." Legolas took her hands and twirled her. He held her close and kissed her deeply.   
  
"So, what do you want to do for the rest of your life?"  
  
She made like she was thinking real hard, then smiled up at him, "Live…just live."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N…was that ending alright? And what did you think of the wedding? A little corny, maybe? Oh well, it's okay. They're married now and that's all that matters.  
  
I know I made the Elf wedding a lot like a human wedding, but I did make some little differences, too.  
  
And I know Elves did not pass their second names to their children, so it is incorrect to say 'the Clearwater family' but I don't care. I realized my mistake after it was too late, so you'll have to deal with it.  
  
**Loz-179** - Thanks bunches!  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - Aw thanks! And yes, of course more adventure!!  
  
**Libby** - Thank you for that. And I must say, I agree.  
  
**Artria** - lol, yeah Thranduil was a bit more subdued this time. But don't get me wrong, he still was incredibly upset. And yes, the next chapter is loaded with drama and obstacles and such.  
  
**TPfan333** - You review really quick! Thanks!  
  
Love ya's! Review!  
-Austin B.


	15. The Stranger

Chapter 15 - The Stranger  
"Trouble in Rivendell"  
  
Usually, when a couple gets married, they go somewhere. May it be a long vacation, or just a night at a nice hotel, they at least go somewhere to be alone. But Lianna and Legolas had had enough of traveling. They just wanted to stay home, relax, and be with friends and family. So that's just what they did.  
  
They lounged in bed late into the day. Lianna drifted in and out of sleep, but Legolas stared at the ceiling. In his mind, he wondered what was happening in Mirkwood. He felt Lianna awake next to him and roll to snuggle into his chest. She looked up at him.  
  
"Legolas?" He snapped from his daydream and looked down to her. Her brow was furrowed, sadness in her eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, she asked,  
  
"You miss them, don't you?"  
  
He didn't have to guess that she was talking about the Mirkwood Elves. "Sometimes."  
  
Lianna bit her lip, as if deciding what to say next.  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
He just raised his brows at her, as if asking 'Are you serious?'  
  
"Your decision, do you regret it?" She repeated.  
  
"Never." He whispered with a half smile and an intense look in his eyes as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
-------  
  
Lianna felt as if no matter what happened, it could not disturb the peace and happiness that followed her around wherever she went. It was as if their being married warded off any evil. And the heavenly dream-like state of their lives continued.   
  
For a while, anyway. The trouble started up again a week after the wedding. Silvegil said an Elf clad in black snuck past the guards and into Rivendell. Of course, Lianna didn't worry too much about it.  
  
But Legolas was a bit more concerned. They lazed in their bed at the palace quite late in the morning, as had become their tradition. Just enjoying life, still enthralled with the bliss of each other's company. Legolas stared into her face and stroked her hair. She just looked back at him, for the longest time. Then, Legolas spoke,  
  
"I wonder who the stranger is that snuck into Rivendell."  
  
Lianna rolled her eyes playfully. "Who cares. Probably just some bum human looking to cop a meal." She teased, knowing how the statement would aggravate him.  
  
"That's horrible." Legolas said, furrowing his brows at her. But then he shrugged, since she obviously wasn't going to apologize. "It doesn't matter, Silvegil said the guard was making rounds to find him."  
  
The day went by, and as every day, Legolas and Lianna visited her family. But when Lianna opened the door, Silvegil stood in the doorway, hand extended to the doorknob.  
  
He started, but smiled, "Lianna, Legolas. I was just coming to talk to you." He said, quickly giving her a kiss and stepping aside for them to enter.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out with the guard making rounds for that stranger?" Legolas inquired. Silvegil pointed to the uniform he wore, and the bow on his back.  
  
"I was. But I wanted to talk to Lianna because…" He gestured for them to sit at the table, and sat across from them. "Because Maldathar at the Tawny Rose said a stranger came in today asking questions about you. Maldathar called the guard, but the stranger was gone long before we got there."  
  
Lianna just narrowed her eyes at him, but saw Legolas look at her from the corner of his eye. He stood suddenly and proclaimed,  
  
"I knew it! I had a funny feeling that stranger was up to no good!" He pointed his finger to the distance like he knew where the stranger was.  
  
Lianna gave him a sarcastic look. "Yes you're very smart." She turned to Silvegil, "But why would someone be asking about me?"  
  
"That was what I was coming to talk to you about." His eyes suddenly became very serious, and Lianna did not like that look on her brother at all. "Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed it again and simply shook her head. Silvegil looked to Legolas.  
  
"The only people who had a reason to hate us are already gone." Legolas stated, referring to Katarina and Belegorn. Silvegil sighed.  
  
"Okay. Just be careful, Lianna. Never go out without someone with you, especially not after dark. Maldathar said he got the distinct impression that this stranger thought none too highly of you." Lianna nodded, and felt Legolas's arm around her, as if Silvegil simply speaking of it would harm her.  
  
Days passed, and it seemed as if the stranger just disappeared. Something new arose, though. A feeling of dread in her stomach, and chills ran down her spine every now and again. Mostly at night, she'd just get this awful feeling. The sudden urge to close and lock the balcony doors pounced on her, and she wouldn't be able to sleep until it was fulfilled.  
  
Legolas told her she was being impractical, and she agreed. But the night chills didn't stop. And she still insisted on the doors being secured before sleeping.  
  
One morning, Lianna and Legolas went to the Clearwater's. Legolas and Silvegil had made plans to hunt together. Lianna felt especially cheerful that day. The sun was shining, and she had the urge to skip. So, she did. She skipped and sang down the cobblestone path toward her family's cottage. Legolas just shook his head at her.  
  
"What, honey? Do you think I'm silly?" She asked, in a tone one would use with their pet. Suddenly, she grabbed his hands and spun him around.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, half disbelieving, half laughing.  
  
"I'm having some fun. Don't you remember what that is?" She teased. He narrowed his eyes at her, then held her hands tighter and spun her around. They laughed, and continued walking down the path.  
  
"You make me act like an elfling." Legolas stated, as he intertwined their fingers. Lianna smiled mischievously.  
  
"You don't need me for that." And then she took off down the path laughing, with Legolas close behind.  
  
Silvegil was sharpening his knives when the pair burst through the door, hardly containing their laughter. He just raised his brow at them. Lianna walked past him and socked him lightly in the arm.  
  
"Hello brother. Going off with my husband to pretend you're manly?" She smiled down at him as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Silvegil scowled, but could not hide the laughter in his eyes as he jabbed her in the stomach with his elbow. Lianna grunted and cuffed him in the back of the head with a cackle. Silvegil snatched at her, but she was too quick. He just shook his head with a smile and looked to Legolas.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, and Legolas nodded. Belegûr and Reuben came inside from the garden with two packs slung over their shoulders.  
  
"Going hunting?" Reuben asked.  
  
"Yes, little brother, like real Elves." Silvegil quipped, knowing his little brother hated feeling like an elfling.  
  
Legolas gave Lianna a kiss before following Silvegil out the door. "Have fun, kiddies!" She called after them. Belegûr was in the kitchen, putting away what he and Reuben had harvested from their small garden. Lianna tousled her little brother's hair before going to help her father.  
  
-------  
  
Silvegil and Legolas were creeping through the woods, bows drawn. They hadn't seen or heard anything yet, but they weren't about to give up. But when they did see something, they'd wish they hadn't.  
  
Something black flew from a tree above and knocked Silvegil's bow from his hand. It was an Elf. Or a human. Something in a black cloak. His hood was drawn too far over his face for Legolas to see who or what he was.  
  
The attacker threw a sudden kick Legolas's way, but the Elf jumped back and threw his bow to the ground. He fought much better with his knives. Drawing them from behind his back, he stood in attack position. But an attack would never come.  
  
Silvegil jumped on the enemy's back. The movement was unexpected, and it seemed that Silvegil had the situation under control. Legolas moved in to assist in the apprehension, but a leg came flying at his midsection suddenly. Legolas was knocked to the ground. By the time he got up, the attacker had already pushed himself back into a tree, crushing Silvegil. He spun under Silvegil's weakened arms and in one liquid motion, drove his knife into his stomach.  
  
The attacker had turned to an astonished Legolas, giving him a good look at his face, as his hood had been thrown back by Silvegil's attack. The stranger took a step toward Legolas, as if to attack, but a sound stopped him.   
  
When the knife hit him, Silvegil had let out a loud yell. Now, an Elf was heard in the near distance, shouting to another Elf. The guard. They were never far away. Luckily, Silvegil and Legolas were hunting near enough to them that they were heard.  
  
Both Legolas and the stranger's heads turned to where the shouts were coming from, and when Legolas looked back, the stranger was gone. The brush was still rustling from where he had dove into the woods to make his escape. Legolas jumped after him with sudden fury burning in his chest. But he stopped. Silvegil's labored breathing could be heard, and Legolas rushed to his side.  
  
A scarlet pool had already formed under him and his tunic was drenched. He was leaning against the tree, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Are you okay?" Silvegil asked Legolas quickly, when he kneeled beside him and took his face in his hands.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Silvegil. You saved my life."  
  
Silvegil gave a weak smile, "Make sure they remember me."  
  
Legolas laugh quietly, nervously, "I wouldn't worry about that."  
  
Silvegil looked to the sky, "It beautiful. I'm glad they picked this day for me to die."  
  
Legolas's lip stiffened into a thin line, "You're not going to die." He stated.  
  
Silvegil placed his bloody hand over Legolas's, his voice becoming shaky, "You tell Ada I love him. Tell Reuben to be a kid. It's the best time of his life, and he'll never get the chance again. And tell Lianna that no matter what I did to her, I've always loved her and wanted the best for her."  
  
Sudden tears welled in Legolas's eyes. "You can tell them yourself, Silvegil. Stay awake, please!" He said urgently, as Silvegil's eyes began to come unfocused and roll up in his head.  
  
He focused one last time on Legolas's eyes. "Tell Legolas…" He said as his eyes turned cloudy.  
  
"I'm here." Legolas choked out, as he squeezed Silvegil's slippery hand.  
  
"Tell Legolas to live." Silvegil stated firmly. "Live." He whispered, before his eyes rolled back and his hand fell from Legolas's.  
  
"No. No, no, no." Legolas muttered, as he cradled Silvegil's body in his arms, gently rocking him. Hearing the guards closer, he called "Help!" with his voice cracking through his tears. "Somebody help!" He called again.  
  
But it was already too late.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…Aren't I terrible? Now we have a whole nother set of difficult situations to deal with. And the mystery of the attacker in black.  
P.S Silvegil's dying statements are loosely based on the movie 'Signs' when Graham's wife dies.  
  
**Artria** - Thanks much! I'm glad we agree on Arwen. It was fun to describe her. That's how my best friend would be if I got married. I have so much to thank you for! So thanks oodles!!  
  
**Orangeblossom07** - I'm not done just yet. This will be the last story in the Legolas/Lianna series. I feel like I've written it out. And I have my other Legolas/Jocelyn series to work on. You're a great reviewer, thanks!  
  
**ChildofGod-4ever** - I am SO glad someone is giving me suggestions! Thanks, I think I might use it in my other story that is in the works, the sequel to 'What's My Name Again?'. : ) Keep reviewing! Love ya!!  
  
**Undouviel** - Thanks! It's great to hear that my writing affects people. A: That's for me to know and for you to find out…but I can just say it's not the last we'll see of her! : )  
  
**TPfan333** - Aw, thanks!! I did my best. I love weddings. Never stop reviewing!   
  
-Austin B. 


	16. An Elf's Funeral

A/N...I probably won't update again until...Wednesday.

**Artria - Possible Tissue Warning!**  
  
Chapter 16 - An Elf's Funeral  
  
Lianna took the news the worst. Although she did a lot less wailing and crying than Reuben and Belegûr, she showed hurt in different ways. She wouldn't talk for the longest time. It took Legolas hours of cradling and rocking and soft words of encouragement before she'd even speak.  
  
She had stayed in her room in the Clearwater's during those days following Silvegil's death. Her family spent a lot of time huddled up in each other's embrace, crying and, after Lianna began to speak again, talking. Legolas was there most of the time with them, giving them support. That evening, as they sat together, Legolas said,  
  
"You know, the first thing he said to me when I came back over to him was 'Are you okay?'" Legolas smiled sadly. "He wanted me to tell you, Belegûr, that he loves you. And he wanted me to tell you, Reuben, to be a kid. He said, it's the best time of your life, and you'll never get the chance again. And to you, Lianna. He said no matter what he did to you, he has always loved you, and wanted the best for you."  
  
Lianna simply nodded. She had always known that. Reuben suddenly broke into tears. Lianna and Belegûr both huddled close to him.  
  
As Legolas walked to the door, he placed a kiss on Reuben's head. He'd have stayed to comfort him, but he had to speak to Elrond about something that weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
Inside Elrond's chamber, Legolas sat. His chin in his hand, he stared at the floor. Elrond sat at his desk, watching the Elf think, waiting for him to be ready to speak.  
  
"The attacker…he was the stranger that snuck past the guards." Elrond confirmed it with a nod. "And…there was something so familiar about him. He was no stranger to me, I just know it. If I could only remember where I recognized him from." Legolas gently hit his fist against his forehead.  
  
"At times like these, the mind is under much stress. I find that if you stop thinking about it, the answer will come." Legolas looked to him. Such a wise Elf. At that moment, Legolas felt a tremendous amount of respect for him. As if he hadn't before.  
  
In the hall, Legolas met Aragorn. Without speaking, the friends embraced. When Aragorn drew away, he patted Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"How are you, my friend? I know how close you and Silvegil were."  
  
Legolas sighed. "It's not me you should be worried about. I don't know how much more heartbreak Lianna can take in her life. Has Arwen talked to her?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, "She visited this afternoon. I'm on my way there now."  
  
"I'll accompany you."  
  
"And Legolas, Lianna is strong. She has a strong family, and she has you. I have no doubt she'll recover. In time."  
  
Legolas clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, and giving him a grateful smile, they went to visit the Clearwaters.  
  
-------  
  
Lianna didn't like the familiar feeling she got as she sat crying on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She had gone through something like this before. But this time, Silvegil was gone for good. She could never see his face again. And that was what she had a hard time with. Her brother whom she'd laughed with, cried with, been supported by and loved.  
  
He had been there her whole life. She didn't know what it was like not to have him. It scared her. He was like a part of her. He was so deeply ingrained in her life that she didn't know what to do without him. How could her life possibly go on without him in it every day?  
  
Arwen's visit had helped. Her voice, just chatting about things. Lightly, like everything was normal. To anyone else, that might've been offensive, but Arwen knew her well enough to see that was what she wanted. She wanted to pretend it was all okay. But it really wasn't.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas came by, and she dove onto Aragorn for a fierce hug, erupting into tears. He rubbed her back slowly, and kissed her head.  
  
Time went by fast for her. Before she knew it, three days had passed, and it was the day of his funeral. Guards had been sent out to the areas surrounding Rivendell, to search for the stranger. But the effort was more symbolic than really hope to catch him. He was already too far gone. He could be anywhere.  
  
Lianna slid a black dress over her head, and tied her hair back. The movements were mechanical, dreading every second that brought her closer to saying goodbye to her brother forever.  
  
Gray clouds rolled into the sky as the Clearwaters, Legolas, Arwen, and Aragorn left the cottage. Silvegil was to be buried in a special plot, where only the most honored Elves rested, behind the palace. Lianna stared at the ground as they walked, and Legolas had an arm around her. They rounded the corner of the palace and she heard him whisper in her ear,   
  
"Look." She followed his arm, as he pointed out to the cemetery. Lianna's breath caught in her throat. Nearly the entirety of Rivendell was there. A whole mass of black. They were all gathered to bid farewell to the brave Elf whom some hadn't even met. They just knew that he had saved another's life, and they were sad to lose such an honorable Elf.  
  
The crowd parted to let them pass. No one said a word, but friends placed a loving hand on the family's shoulders as they passed. They reached the plot, and Silvegil's casket sat next to the grave. A bouquet of red roses were placed on the casket. Lianna had always liked red roses. But never after that day.  
  
Lianna didn't hear a word of the ceremony. All she was aware of was a voice droning on, distant sniffles every now and then, and Legolas's arm around her. All the while, she just stood there, never taking her eyes off the casket. It looked like a funny little barrette she used to have, with the red dot in the middle.   
  
When the droning voice stopped, the crowd dispersed, some coming over to hug her and her family before they left. She appreciated their concern and condolences, but silently wished they'd stop pretending to know what it felt like to lose a sibling so close.   
  
The family stayed. For a long while, they just stood around the casket, all of them touching each other in one way or another. Legolas had an arm around her, and a hand on Reuben's shoulder, whose head was leaned against Belegûr's.   
  
Then, Belegûr stepped up to the casket. He kissed his fingertips and softly touched the dark wood. Reuben, next, held his head high as silent tears ran down his cheeks. He whispered something no one else could hear, then departed with his father.  
  
Lianna didn't move. Neither did Legolas. Then she heaved a great sigh.  
  
"Why do things keep happening to me?" Her voice wavered in her sorrow.  
  
"You're not the only one this happened to." He replied, smooth and calm.  
  
Then, she just sat on the ground. Like some great weight had been suddenly dropped on her. Her shoulders sagged as she sobbed and wept. Legolas knelt next to her and held her face in his hands. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"He'll always be there. Just talk, and he'll listen. Try it."  
  
Lianna looked at him, not sure if what he was telling her to do. Then she looked to the casket.  
  
"Silvegil, I know you love me. I know you always wanted the best for me. And no matter what you did, I always loved you, too. I always will." Lianna looked at her hands in her lap.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She nodded, and leaned her body against his. He wrapped his arms around her. Her voice was muffled by his chest as he heard her say, "I'm sorry. I've been acting as if I'm the only one who loved him." Lianna leaned back and looked up to him, "How are you?"  
  
Legolas touched her face. "Sad. But at least we can be sad together, for a while, anyway." He kissed her lips softly, and looked into her eyes. Then, after a moment, she saw his eyes widen, and his mouth drop. She furrowed her brow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I know who it was." Legolas breathed, amazed at his discovery.  
  
"What?" Lianna demanded.  
  
"I know who killed your brother." He said quickly, as he jumped up and grabbed Lianna's wrist, dragging her after him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…Gah! He knows!  
  
**Lex** - Thanks, and I don't think you've reviewed before…so I'm glad you've started. Please don't stop! : )  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - Thank you, thank you, thank you. -bows- Gee, you're throwing out compliments left and right! I love it! Lol. I'm really glad you liked the wedding, and I still feel bad for killing off Silvegil. But, it opened up a mystery!  
  
**Artria** - I'm sorry you had a bad day. I hope you feel better. I don't suppose this sad chapter helped much, but Legolas just saw the light at the end of the tunnel…and things are looking up! : ) Was the tissue warning justified?  
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - More suspense!! And Leggy would lay down his life for her. Hahaha.. Leggy. Ever since you said that about it I laugh whenever I see it. Leggy…hahahhahaa.  
  
**TPfan333** - I promise I will NEVER stop updating. Well, until the story is over. Then I'll have to stop. -hands you a tissue, pats you on the back- There, there.

As always, love ya's,  
-Austin B.


	17. A Pauper's Reprisal

Holy cow I got a LOT of reviews on that last chapter! It was the cliffhanger that did it, I just know it. Well, this chapter is VERY, VERY important, and a LOT of things happen. -takes deep breath- Okay, now…read!  
  
**TISSUE WARNING!**  
  
Chapter 17 - A Pauper's Reprisal  
"Square One"  
  
He drug her all the way to the palace, but she was too weary to make him stop and tell her who it was. They burst into Elrond's study, and the Lord of the city looked up at them in surprise. Legolas stood before his desk and said,  
  
"I know who killed Silvegil." Then, he started pacing, "You know how I said I knew his face? And you told me to stop thinking about it? Well, I stopped thinking about it and it just came to me!" He leaned his hands on Elrond's desk. "It was the Steward's servant. The Steward of Mirkwood, Firlas! The dirty orc had his servant come to kill me."  
  
"But why? And why would he have been asking about me?" Lianna asked quietly, from behind him. He turned around.  
  
"So that after he has my father killed, he can take the throne and his family will rule Mirkwood forever. If he asked about me, it would have seemed odd to some, and alerted more attention."  
  
Elrond stood. "I will send word to King Thranduil immediately." He started to order to a servant, but Legolas stopped him.  
  
"No, I'll go." Then he walked briskly out of the room, with Lianna close behind.  
  
"I'm coming, too." She stated, and Legolas stopped abruptly.  
  
"Oh no, you're not."  
  
She looked at him, "Yes, I am. I am coming to see my brother's murderer brought to justice."  
  
"Lianna, if you come, you'll kill the pen thaur!" (foul one)  
  
"So?"  
  
Legolas just shook his head and kept walking. He had packed his pack and was on his horse before he saw her again. She rode up next to him, pack over the horse's neck, and dressed in full out traveling clothes.  
  
"No." He said.  
  
"Yes." She replied, sternly.  
  
Legolas whispered, "Lianna please, I will make it there faster without you. I won't wait for you, and you'll be stranded in the dark, scary forest all by yourself."  
  
She swallowed hard. Then, she rolled her eyes and swung herself off the horse. "Fine. There's no point in arguing with you now, we're just wasting time. Go!" She yelled. He leaned down, and she stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips before he sped off.  
  
Lianna said a silent prayer for him, then brought her horse to the stables. But she didn't empty her pack, and she didn't take off her riding clothes.  
  
-------  
  
Legolas had chosen the fastest, most staminate horse in Lord Elrond's city. It was only the first night, and he had already made it to the forest's borders, and he was not planning on stopping for sleep. Legolas tried convincing himself he was doing this for the Mirkwood Elves. He didn't want them to be ruled by a murderous King. But as much as he tried to push his father's possible death out of his mind, he couldn't.  
  
Even considering all the pain his father had caused him, Legolas loved him dearly. Nothing could change that. A million thoughts raced through his mind. All of them bombarding him and demanding his attention.  
  
_ 'My father's life is in my hands.' 'Dear Eru, I couldn't take it if he died.' 'No matter what he's done to me, he's still my father.' 'What in Middle-Earth is that noise?'_  
  
For the past few hours, he'd heard what he thought was a horse trotting behind him. He'd reckoned it was just his horse's footsteps echoing in the trees, but now he was not so sure. Quickly, he tied his horse to a tree and scurried up to a branch, low enough that he could see his stalker.  
  
He saw a horsed figure trotting into sight, and slow as they realized their prey was no longer in sight. Legolas held his breath and jumped from the branch, landing behind the figure. A hand went on the stalker's mouth as he pulled them off the horse with him. He landed on top of them, straddling the stomach, holding the wrists above the head.  
  
Legolas was close enough to her that even in the darkness, he saw Lianna's face clearly. At first, he thought it was just the dark, and the forest playing tricks on his eyes, but when she spoke, he had no doubt.  
  
"Get off me you oversized baboon!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Lianna?" He asked, amazed.  
  
"No, it's your Great Aunt Florence." She quipped sarcastically, as she pushed him off her and stood to brush the dirt off her clothes.  
  
Legolas stood as well. "What are you doing following me?"  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. "Do you think I'd let you go avenge my brother's death without me?"  
  
"But you hate the forest." He said, astonished and a bit proud that she'd ride alone in the dark.  
  
"I hate my brother's killer more." She stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
Legolas remembered his mission, and untied his horse. "Lianna, I'm not going to avenge anyone, I'm going to save the Elves of my homeland from a murderous king, my father's life and bring the killer to justice."  
  
"That's revenge enough for me." Lianna said, as she hopped onto her horse's back.  
  
"There's no point in trying to persuade you to go back now. We're too close. So, let's go." Legolas said, as he spurred his horse into a run. Lianna followed.  
  
-------  
  
They rode hard all night, and the gates of Mirkwood came into view at dawn. Though the sun was rising, it was still dark and gloomy. The clouds that had covered the sky so wholly the day of Silvegil's funeral had not parted.  
  
"Open the gates!" Legolas yelled, not slowing his horse's gait. Though he was no longer Prince, the guards obeyed, out of habit, or hearing the urgency in Legolas's voice. Lianna was out of breath and her body was weary from the ride, but she did not let it slow her down. Inside the city, their pace quickened. They reached the palace, and Legolas ordered a few guards to find the King.  
  
"Go around back." He commanded Lianna authoritatively, before running to search the palace halls. She heard him calling for his father and shouting orders for the Steward to be arrested as she sprinted around the back of the palace, to the gardens.  
  
She ran as hard as she could, though her legs were sore and numb from the long, tough ride. As loud as she could, she called for the King. A few servants answered, to see what the racket was all about, and Lianna quickly informed them that the King was in danger, and to seek him immediately.  
  
She ran though the gardens. Through the hedged paths, until she saw a clearing up ahead. The clearing was encircled with large trees, spaced evenly apart. Through the gap between two trees, Lianna saw two figures in the clearing. One was the Elf in black. Firlas's servant. He had a knife held out to Thranduil, who was backing slowly toward the tree Lianna hid behind. She edged around the tree, preparing to strike. Though she was painfully aware of her defenselessness, she could not just stand idly by while a very important person in the most important person in her life's life was killed.  
  
What happened next was strange. It seemed as if the assassin's movement went in slow motion. She saw his face twist in preparation for his attack, and his arm extend slowly but forcefully toward Thranduil's heart. Lianna leapt out from behind the tree and shoved Thranduil out of the way.   
  
She had intended to fall with him onto the ground, while the attacker jabbed at nothing but air. But as she shoved Thranduil out of the knife's path, the slow motion effect seemed to no longer apply. Time sped up. The assassin's arm sped up. So that before Thranduil hit the ground, the knife was embedded between Lianna's ribs.  
  
Her face, so full of fury and anticipation, was now expressionless. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. Immediate pain shot from her chest into every crevice and nerve in her body. Pain such as she'd never felt before.  
  
She looked into the eyes of the Elf who had killed her brother. He looked nearly as surprised as she. His brow furrowed, and he almost apologized silently, for what he'd done to her. He seemed to say _'Forgive me, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been ordered. I'm not really a murderer.'   
_  
Lianna's eyes drifted down to the knife lodged in her body. The killer's hand slowly unwrapped itself from the hilt. His firm hold on the knife had been holding her steady, and now she staggered backward. Her back hit a tree, and she slid to the ground. She then dropped from leaning on the tree to lay on her back on the ground.  
  
Surprisingly, the only thought in her mind was, _'I saved the King's life. Legolas will be so proud of me.'  
_  
She wasn't sure who alerted the guards, but about a dozen of Mirkwood's finest came rushing into the clearing. Several of them made to usher King Thranduil away, but his eyes were still fixed on Lianna, and he shooed them from him. Several more apprehended the assassin forcefully, as if they were afraid he'd run away. But he wasn't going anywhere. His eyes were still fixed on Lianna as well. She thought she saw tears glistening on his face as they shoved him away to the dungeon.  
  
Thranduil took a step toward her. The slow motion was setting in again. Her vision was choppy, like several slides from the movie of her life were missing. Lianna heard a muffled scream, and knew it was her husband's. She saw him run to her and drop beside her. He held her head on his lap, stroking her hair. He said things to her, trying to get a response, but she couldn't speak. A tear slid from his eyes and plopped heavily on her cheek. Lianna smiled at him.  
  
She could smile now, because the pain was gone. All she felt was warmth. It spread from her chest into all of her limbs. It made her happy, and she wanted Legolas to be happy, too.  
  
She reached up to cup his cheek. He quickly placed his hand over hers and mumbled something, thanks to the Valar that she could still move, but his tears didn't stop.  
  
"Hey, what's this? Don't cry, mellamin. I'm happy. I'm at peace. You gave me that." Her speech was quiet, serene and calm. Her breathing was even as well.  
  
She had meant to make him feel better, but he just sobbed harder, "No, please don't do this!"  
  
"I love you so much." Lianna said, placing a kiss on his hand, and holding it over her heart. "Never lose that feeling." She paused, then grinned, "Hey Legolas."  
  
He took a deep breath to even his speech, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember the time we stole a cake from the kitchen and ate it behind my house?" He thought he heard laughter in her voice.  
  
Legolas smiled, "Yes I remember. We talked all night until the sun came up."  
  
"Remember that night when you miss me. And you'll never have to be without me. I'll always be with you. I want you to be happy."  
  
"Then stay with me." He said quickly.  
  
She blinked slowly, "I can't. It's my time. It was mean to be this way, I see it now. I love you. Please don't cry, I can't stand to see you hurt. Please be happy. That's all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."  
  
Legolas controlled his sobs and said sternly, "Lianna, that sounded a lot like a goodbye."  
  
She smiled, "No. Goodbyes are forever. I'll see you again, mellamin. We'll be together again, I promise."  
  
She smiled one last time at him before her breathing shallowed, and her eyes closed. Her tight grip on his hand loosened. The life had left her body, and all he felt was cold. There were no thoughts in his mind. Absolute nothingness. Pain suddenly burst in his chest, like a fire was burning him from the inside. An involuntary sob escaped his lips. Once that poured out, he couldn't stop the tears.  
  
:(   
  
A/N.. I am SOOOOO sorry I killed her! I didn't mean it! But now that it happened, I can't imagine it happening any other way. If you really hate it, I'll make an alternate ending. But if you like it this way, you have to tell me so, too. Don't tell me yet though, wait until the next chapter. If you don't like it now, you may change your mind.  
  
**TPfan333, Banana4422, Vampire Feuer, Melaya, Muddie21, Elvenstar5, fighting-4-freedom  
  
Esme Donna** - Glad I could make you laugh.. Lol, and I'm sorry I made you cry.  
  
**Artria** - Artria darling, I love your ramblings…lol.   
  
**Butterfly elf** - thank you for the support and I agree about that!  
  
**Undouviel** - thanks for the suggestion, I always like getting suggestions from reviewers.   
  
-Austin B. 


	18. After the Rain

TISSUE WARNING!

Chapter 18 - After the Rain  
"Through Fears and Tears"  
  
He vaguely felt the large, heavy drops of rain the heavens sent down to cool the fire of despair that burned in his heart. He faintly heard his father call his name and place a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know how long he held her in his arms, crying over her body. But he prayed for death. He prayed for the Gods to end the suffering he knew he'd endure for the rest of his short life. But his prayers went unanswered.  
  
All the Gods did to dull his pain was give him rain. They cried with him that night. They cried for his pain, the world's loss of such an extraordinary Elf.  
  
Thranduil attempted to pull him up and bring him inside, but Legolas shoved him away. He did not want to leave her. She looked so beautiful in the rain. So peaceful, with her eyes closed. Thranduil attempted again, and Legolas did not have the strength to resist anymore.  
  
He looked back toward Lianna as Thranduil half carried, half lead him inside. He saw several servants scurry from out of nowhere, place a sheet over her body, and carry her away. Legolas stared at the ground as he walked. His heart was so heavy he didn't know how much further he could carry it. Maybe he should stop right in his tracks and cut it out of his body. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. But then again, he didn't think he had the strength to lift a knife anyway.  
  
-------  
  
She was buried on a Tuesday. July 19th. Five days after she died. Twenty five days after they wed. It was much, much too short a time that they were together.  
  
In those five days, Legolas shed more tears than he thought he could carry in his body. They just wouldn't stop. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, because he was too busy weeping.  
  
One of those days, Legolas couldn't remember which since all the days seemed to blur together, was the killer's trial. The Elf was named Dínalagos, and was sentenced to life in prison. Firlas the Steward, however, was banished from Mirkwood forever. His family was shunned, since most thought they were in on the plot.  
  
One night, Thranduil thought he even heard his son's tears falling on the floor, from all the way down the hall. As if he was crying bricks, his son's tears echoed in his mind. He understood it now. He saw why his son loved Lianna. She was the kindest, most beautiful soul in Middle Earth.   
  
All of Mirkwood was in mourning, even those who'd never met Lianna. They grieved because their beloved Prince grieved. They trusted him. If he gave so much up for her, she must have been worth their tears. So they cried.   
  
The King paced the floor the night before her funeral. It was still raining. He felt as much guilt as any Elf could have. How could he have turned her away without knowing her? Just because she was a pauper. She was more valiant and worthy than any royalty he had ever known. It would have been an honor for him and his realm to have her as a Princess. With that thought, Thranduil hurried from his room, in just his robe, to his son's room.  
  
Legolas ran out of tears hours before. He didn't want to die anymore. He wanted to carry out Lianna's last wish. For him to be happy. He'd try, Valar help him, he'd try to be happy. But it would be so hard, because he knew he'd never be that happy again.  
  
Just then, Thranduil cracked the door. "Legolas, may I come in?"  
  
Legolas didn't answer. Hearing his father's voice made his blood run cold. It was all his fault.  
  
Thranduil entered and stood in the middle of the room. "I'm so sorry." He stated.   
  
A more sincere statement was never uttered. Legolas heard it in his voice. Suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to say all the mean things he'd wanted to say. The 'It's all your fault. You killed her' speech he'd imagined himself saying went out the window. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to be someone's son again.  
  
"It hurts so bad." Legolas whispered. Thranduil sat next to him on his bed. A memory of himself tucking his son into bed as an Elfling came to his mind.   
  
"I know." He said simply.  
  
"How would you know?" Legolas asked, not intending to sound bitter.  
  
"I lost my wife, too. My love died with your mother. Valar, I loved her so much it hurt. I see so much of her in you."  
  
There was silence. Then Thranduil spoke again. Legolas thought there was pride in his voice as he said,  
  
"Legolas, you couldn't have chosen a better Princess."  
  
"Princess?" Legolas looked to his father.  
  
"I'd be honored…Mirkwood would be honored if you would accept reinstatement as Prince, with Lianna as your Princess."  
  
Legolas looked away. "I'm glad you finally accept her. But it's a little too late for that."   
  
"No, no it's never too late. She will be honored as Princess even in death. Loved as a Princess, for as long as Mirkwood remains. And you will get your homeland back. I only hope you can forgive me for my narrow mind that caused such pain. You're the last person in the world I'd want to see hurt like this."  
  
Legolas looked square in Thranduil's eye and continued, "You know, it's kind of sad. That it took something so tragic to make you understand."  
  
After Thranduil got past the depth and coldness of his son's stare, he replied, "What's sad is that the person who cleared my vision can't see the work she did."  
  
Legolas breathed deeply, pushing back tears he didn't know he still had in him. "She sees."  
  
Thranduil wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, pulling him into his body. Legolas didn't move for a moment, then he stood quickly, pulling Thranduil up with him, and threw his arms around his father. Legolas balled his fists in his father's tunic, and held on for dear life. Thranduil held his son tightly back, fearing this beautiful moment was all a dream that would slip away.  
  
-------  
  
The next morning, the morning of Lianna's funeral, the clouds that had covered the sky so wholly finally lifted. The sun shone on Mirkwood, proof that life does go on. Half of Rivendell was there, to say goodbye to their daughter. Their sister. Their friend. Lianna was something to everyone.  
  
When Legolas saw Belegûr and Reuben arrive, he threw a gigantic hug to each of them, and it was returned twofold. He could tell they had been crying for days, as he had. Legolas knew what was left of the Clearwater family would have a hard time in the following days. Belegûr lost two of his children. Reuben had lost both of his siblings. But Belegûr had also gained a son, and Reuben had gained a brother, and he would always be there for them.  
  
Lianna was buried on a hill under a willow tree. The Elves of Mirkwood stood outside their homes to watch the procession pass down the streets. After Legolas and the Clearwaters passed them, following the casket, they fell in behind.  
  
Her casket was set beside the grave, with a large headstone of a woman sitting on a rock, looking down toward the city. On the rock was engraved:  
  
_ Princess Lianna Clearwater  
Daughter, Sister, Friend and  
Beloved Wife  
For Too Short A Time  
_  
Thranduil spoke,  
  
"Lianna Clearwater was the most selfless Elf I have ever met. She made the ultimate sacrifice for me, an Elf who'd caused her so much pain, because that was the kind of Elf she was. She'd do the right thing no matter what the cost. Let us mourn her death, the death of a brave Elf, but also let us celebrate her life, one so short, yet full of more love than most can say they've felt in an immortal lifetime. So cheers, to Princess Lianna. She was as every Princess should be and we will never forget her."  
  
All Elves within earshot of Thranduil's booming voice placed a hand over their heart and bowed their head. Legolas paused before speaking, trying to find words fitting to explain the feelings he felt,  
  
"Lianna was a part of me, for nearly half my life up til now. We only got closer with every day we spent together. She taught me many things. About the world, and about others. But mostly about myself. I've felt happiness. Happiness that I pray each and every one of you get the chance to feel. I've felt pain. More than any of you should ever have to experience. But what I'll remember most is how I felt love, deeper than I ever thought I could feel. And I'll never love so completely again.   
  
"Lianna wanted me to be happy. That's all she ever wanted. I'll never truly be happy again, without her by my side. But I can start to. I know she'd want me to live and serve the people whom I love and who love me, the best I can. So I'll go on, and I'll think of her every day, and she'll be with me."  
  
Sniffles and sobs could be heard throughout the crowd, but not one word was spoken. Legolas kissed her casket and placed a lily in the center, and stepped away to let her family do the same. Several Elves then lowered her casket into the grave as flutes played a requiem.  
  
Legolas then walked away, down the hill, beside his father. Thranduil placed his arm around his son's shoulders. Legolas wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he thought he heard his father whisper,   
  
"I love you, son."  
  
Legolas looked to him, but Thranduil just stared straight ahead. So, Legolas did the same, but whispered back,  
  
"I love you too, Ada."  
  
The old elleth watched from afar and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She followed behind the long line of Elves who were walking past Lianna's grave. One by one, they tossed in flowers and trinkets that held great value to them, as gifts to their Princess. As she came up to the grave, the elleth knelt on the ground and whispered,   
  
"Don't worry, my Princess, I'll take care of him. He won't be sad forever. You did good, Lianna. May you always be with him, but let him let go." She dug a white handkerchief out of her old robes, kissed it and dropped it onto the casket.   
  
The Elves were going home, and the old elleth walked away. She knew Legolas would hold true to his word. She knew he'd live, and serve his people well. But she also knew he spoke truth in that he'd never be truly happy, or love so deeply again.  
  
The elleth looked over her shoulder, just in time to see a dove flutter up from Lianna's grave and into the sky. She smiled.  
  
What do you do after the rain? You pick up the pieces that haven't washed away in the storm. You cherish things in your life that you realize could've easily been swept away as well. Lianna brought together a kingdom that had lost its Prince and nearly lost its King. She brought together a father and a son. What's more beautiful than that?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N…Don't you dare review and answer that question. It's rhetorical.   
  
Dínalagos - Silent Storm  
deen-ah-lah-gohs  
  
**Childofgod-4ever** - I had to wait for you to review so I could update! Lol I'm not sure how Elvishly correct my writing is. Like, I don't know if he could actually survive after someone he loved so much died, but hey, it doesn't really matter to me. It's my story, if I say he's gonna live, gosh darnit he's gonna!  
  
**Butterfly el**f - yeah you reviewed before, but I'm glad you did again!  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - thanks, and I don't mind rambling in reviews, just ask Artria.   
  
**shieldmaidenofmithrilhall** - thanks, sorry I made you cry…well, not really, but it's the thought that counts. : ) Great Screen name!  
  
**Muddie21** - did that chapter answer your question?  
  
**bbysail28** - thanks, I like the name Lianna, too. That's why I used it, even though it isn't an Elvish name. I learned most of my Elvish by looking it up online. Navaer Lalaith's bio has some good links. That's where I got most of it. Try looking there first, and you can google search it, too to get some good sites.  
  
**Artria** - do you cry for other stories, too? Or is this story just that tragic? Lol your review made me feel so good. I'm glad you liked that line. And I just love Lianna so much, I feel terrible for killing her, but it sounded good, so, you know how that goes. I put the paragraph about the killer and the Steward's punishment in there for you. It wasn't much…I just hope it was enough. Lol I wouldn't go so far as to call me a miracle, but I'm glad I'm your hero. ; ) Luv ya!  
  
**Loz-179** - good guess. He did feel terrible. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!  
  
It's looking as though I'll post the alternate ending. But still, tell me if you have a strong opinion on the issue.  
  
-Austin B. ;)


	19. Alternate Ending

A/N...Okay, here's the alternate ending. Artria was right, I wrote it because I felt terrible about killing Lianna. So, I just wanted to write a happy chapter for a change.  
  
Chapter 19 - Alternate Ending  
"Happily Ever After"  
  
A/N...for the alternate ending we rewind to when Lianna pushes Thranduil out of the attacker's way.  
  
What happened next was strange. It seemed as if the assassin's movement went in slow motion. She saw his face twist in preparation for his attack, and his arm extend slowly but forcefully toward Thranduil's heart. Lianna leapt out from behind the tree and shoved Thranduil out of the way. She fell on top of him on the ground, and immediately sprung back up.  
  
The attacker was obviously bewildered by this unexpected hitch in his plan. It took him a moment to regain his head. By that time, Lianna had already thrown a deadly accurate kick his way, knocking the knife from his hand. The would-be-assassin took a step backward, then turned around to flee into the woods.  
  
He made it as far as the edge of the clearing, and Lianna did not chase him. About a dozen palace guards swarmed the clearing, and took the stranger into custody. The King was being ushered to the palace, apparently against his will. He slapped at them and they finally left him. Thranduil's eyes locked with Lianna's, and he was making his way to her when his son appeared in front of him.  
  
"Ada are you alright?" He asked excitedly. Thranduil tore his eyes from Lianna's and looked at his son. All in one moment he felt the guilt, love, understanding, and compassion he had pushed to the back of his mind all those years. He just smiled a small smile at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then gestured to Lianna.  
  
"I'm fine, son. But it's not me you should be worrying about." Legolas followed his father's gaze and saw Lianna, just standing there, hands clasped behind her. Just waiting. Legolas rushed to her.  
  
"Lianna what happened? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked fervently. Lianna laughed.  
  
"Calm down, Legolas. I found your father and I stopped the killer." Lianna summed simply. Legolas looked at her a moment, then furrowed his brow.  
  
"You stopped the assassin?" Lianna nodded. "You saved my father's life?" He asked. Lianna nodded again. "You saved my father's life." He stated, reassuring himself of the facts.  
  
"Yes, Legolas."  
  
His expression was beyond description. It was amazement, mostly. But also some bewilderment and admiration. Lianna was not let to ponder it long. Legolas gathered her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay." He said when he finally pulled away and took her face in his hands.  
  
"I'm glad the murderer is going to be brought to justice." Lianna said spitefully as she stared the direction in which he was taken.  
  
"Come on. You deserve some rest."  
  
Legolas led her into the palace where she thankfully took a hot bath and lay on the cool sheets of a comfortable bed. He kissed her forehead before going in search of some food.  
  
Lianna stared at the ceiling, pondering the events of the day. Thranduil could very easily have been killed. SHE could very easily have been killed. Remembering the exact moment, Lianna realized she didn't even think about jumping out to foil the killer's plot. If that act of bravery didn't get her and Legolas the King's blessing, she didn't know what would.  
  
Lianna wondered what Thranduil would do. She didn't imagine he would be very good at admitting his mistake in judging her character. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"That was quick. What're you doing knocking? I'm hungry!" She laughed, thinking it was Legolas come back with some supper. But the door swung slowly open to reveal an unsure Thranduil. Lianna put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Forgive me, King Thranduil, I thought it was your son." Thranduil sat beside the bed and laughed.  
  
"It's quite alright." Then, he looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for something. Suddenly, he asked, "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Lianna asked, with absolutely no clue as to what he was questioning her about.  
  
"Save my life."  
  
Lianna smiled curiously at him. It was such an outrageous question, she wondered if he was kidding. And it had to have been seriously outrageous for Thranduil to kid. But when his expression did not change, she realized he honestly wanted an answer.  
  
She looked at her hands in her lap and tried to begin. But she didn't know what to say.  
  
"I-I just did it. It was the right thing to do." Frankly, she didn't know why she did it. Thranduil voiced her thoughts.  
  
"You could've easily let me die. No one would've blamed you. Things would've been much easier without me around."  
  
"Maybe, but not for who matters most. Legolas would've beat himself up for eternity if you died without giving him your approval."  
  
Thranduil looked at her. It was a look she'd never seen on him before. He wasn't trying to mask his emotions. He placed his hand on hers, and she looked down at the point of contact in amazement. She looked back up at Thranduil, whose serious eyes still bored into her wide ones.  
  
"Thank you, Lianna. For making me see. He has my approval."  
  
Lianna's heart softened. Legolas would've been so happy at that moment to have heard his father say that in such a voice.  
  
"He'd like to hear that."  
  
"Hear what?" Legolas asked innocently from the doorway, and both Thranduil and Lianna started. Thranduil stood and wrung his hands nervously.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Legolas began to get suspicious as he sat down the tray of food on a near table.  
  
"Legolas, son, I need to tell you something." He took a deep breath, and noticed that Legolas was holding his in anticipation. "I am sorry."  
  
He paused again, and Lianna rolled her eyes. These Elves. They can never get their words out right. But, just as her skepticism was about to get the best of her, Thranduil spoke again.  
  
"I realize how wrong I have been in this situation. Lianna nearly gave her life for me. Me, who has caused you both so much pain, and who the situation would've been a lot happier without. She risked her life because she knew it would hurt you if I died. I realize now that you couldn't chosen a better Princess."  
  
Legolas's mouth dropped slightly as he processed what had been said. His breath quickened slightly. Lianna smiled. 'That was perfect.' She thought in approval of the King's words.  
  
"So, if you can ever forgive me, the Elves would love to have their Prince back. And they'd love to welcome a new Princess as well." Thranduil smiled hopefully as his son stared. Legolas shut his mouth and held his head high, regally, as he had seen his father do before answering.  
  
-------  
  
Two days later, a ball was held in Lianna's honor. The news of her heroic rescue of their King had spread like wildfire throughout Mirkwood.  
  
It was held the day after the killer, Dínalagos's trial. He was given life in prison, much to Lianna's satisfaction. And the Steward, Firlas, was banished from Mirkwood forever. Although it was not a formal punishment, Firlas's family was shunned in the city as well, since most thought they were in on the plot, it had not been proven.  
  
In their room, Legolas watched Lianna brush her hair, readying for the celebration. Her light violet dress pooled around the chair in which she sat. She hummed a song with no name, as a small smile danced on her lips.  
  
Legolas kissed the top of her head before giving her his arm and walking down the hall toward the noise of a crowd of Elves in the ballroom.  
  
The trumpeters at the door blew a few notes to quiet the throng and announce the entrance of the guest of honor and her escort in a booming, authoritative voice.  
  
"Prince Legolas and Princess Lianna!"  
  
The royal couple dipped their head graciously as the crowd burst into hip-hip-hoorays. Lianna curtsied as they came upon the long table at which King Thranduil sat. They took their seats and food was served as the harps played a soft melody.  
  
When the plates were cleared, Thranduil stood and held his goblet above his head. The room hushed. He smiled down to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Elves of Mirkwood, welcome back Prince Legolas." They erupted into cheers, and Legolas raised his goblet from his seat.  
  
Thranduil put his hands up to quiet them and spoke again. "But most of all, welcome your new Princess, Lianna Clearwater of Rivendell." The crowd cheered for her, and she stood. On her tip toes, she whispered into the King's ear, barely audible over the shouting,  
  
"Of Mirkwood."  
  
He smiled to her as she sat again and he cleared his throat for his speech.  
  
"Only recently have I discovered something very important. I have been blind. Somehow I missed something very important on the journey of my life. I missed what happened to my son that made him such a good Elf. Because it sure wasn't my influence. I also missed the chance to spare my son pain. It hurts me to admit that, but I can undoubtedly say it will never happen again.  
  
"And just to be sure, Lianna is here." Thranduil gestured down to her before going on about her heroics. About how she risked her life to spare Legolas pain. Lianna just looked to Legolas, who was looking at her. And the room faded away. Thranduil's voice was just a murmur in the background, and the throng of Elves blended into the surroundings.  
  
From the back of the room, an old elleth listened silently. With a knowing glint in her eyes, she watched Lianna and Legolas. She felt the emotions emanating from them, and she saw the way they looked at each other. The elleth smiled.  
  
"My Princess," she whispered, more to herself, "I knew they'd see it, too. If given time, I knew they all would. Something so beautiful can't be kept hidden."  
  
Music started playing. Couples of Elves slowly made their way onto the floor. Legolas stood and held his hand out to Lianna.  
  
"Princess Lianna, would you care to dance?" He asked with mock propriety.  
  
"Why Prince Legolas I'd be delighted." Lianna smiled. As he led her onto the floor, she added. "Just be sure you dance on your own feet this time."  
  
"What do you mean this time? If I recall correctly it was you who nearly broke my toe last time we danced."  
  
"Yeah, but that was on purpose." Lianna couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
"Oh it was!?" He laughed, and Lianna nodded. But over Legolas's shoulder, she caught sight of the old elleth who'd kissed her hand that day that seemed so long ago. She was walking out the door. Lianna had to catch up with her. Talk to her. Find out who she was.  
  
"Be right back." Was all she said to Legolas before walking quickly in the direction the elleth had gone.  
  
The elleth had ducked out the doors and walked the short hall out into the cool night air. Stars dotted the black sky, and the big, silver moon hung full and magical. She took a deep breath and looked back to the palace. Quickly, she dug around in her cloak to pull out a surprisingly white silk handkerchief. She kissed it and dropped it on the ground just as Lianna came out into the night. The elleth walked away, hearing Lianna call after her.  
  
"Ma'am, wait! You dropped your-"  
  
The elleth smiled to herself as she disappeared into the night.  
  
Lianna looked down to where the handkerchief lay a moment before. In the middle of the grass walkway, a white lily had sprung up. Her mouth hung open as she looked up for the elleth, but she was gone. Lianna knelt beside the mysterious flower and touched the petal, as if to be sure it was real. She heard Legolas come out behind her.  
  
"Lianna? What are you doing? Come inside. What's that?" He asked as he knelt beside her.  
  
"A handkerchief." She stated detachedly. Legolas looked at her, doubting her sanity. Then he looked back down to the lily and picked it. He placed it in Lianna's hair, behind her ear.  
  
"The handkerchief looks good on you." Legolas grinned.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. But it was a handkerchief." Lianna said as she rose and began walking back inside.  
  
"No, I believe you. As a matter of fact, you know that ring you're wearing? It was a horse." He said, in all seriousness.  
  
"You're a horse." Lianna laughed as she pushed him.  
  
So they continued their banter, until Legolas took Lianna's hand, entwining their fingers. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. They entered the ballroom, and Legolas spun Lianna into his arms.  
  
"I love you, my Prince." Lianna stated.  
  
"I love you, my Princess." Legolas replied, with such a look of passion in his eyes that Lianna's knees turned to jelly. Amazing how he could still do that to her.  
  
"You know as well as I that deep down I will always be a pauper." She said humbly, silently vowing that being a Princess would not change the Elf she was.  
  
Legolas half smiled. "Yes, but deep down...you've always been a Princess to me."  
  
----------------  
The End...Again  
----------------  
  
A/N.. boy do I have a knack for cheesy endings or what?  
  
I broke a hundred reviews!  
  
**Undouviel** - thanks, I liked the sad ending, too. Drama, drama, drama. But, I hope you read this chapter, too.  
  
**bbysail28** - Yeah, I know. Death is a part of life. It's sad, but in order to go on with your life you have to deal with it. Accept it, and move on. -Sorry, just a bit of Austin B. insight on life there.- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**TPfan333** - I loved your review. It made me feel great, because you totally got it. You summed up the point and the lesson of the story exactly as I hoped the readers would see it. I probably will write some different stories, but the Legolas/Lianna series is finished right here.  
  
**Butterfly-elf** - Sorry I made you cry. But thanks, I'm glad my writing is so heartfelt. And I'm sorry, but I don't think I have it in me to write a mini sequel, even. I'm working on my new story 'Family Matters' which is the sequel to 'What's My Name Again?' You can check that one out, if you like.  
  
**Artria** - lol I can just imagine you with a torch and pitchfork, going out hunting for the killer and the Steward.  
Good for you, that you've cut down your selfishness to the dinner table. And that's a crucial time, and I find it is much more useful and necessary if you are selfish then. Especially in my family. Haha.  
Really, I only posted this ending so you would get to review for me one more time. ; ) lol.  
  
**Vampire Feuer** - thank you. And I agree. I was much more satisfied with the sad ending.  
  
**Elvenstar5, XbUbBLesx3o18x  
**  
Well, it looks like this is the last time I'll be writing for this story. So, thanks to everyone who read, and especially everyone who reviewed. Luv ya's!  
  
-Austin B.


End file.
